Lovers
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: Cuando su máquina falla, Taiki se verá obligado a buscar una victima de quien obtener su energía, siendo ésta Amy Mizuno. ¿Podrá acercarse a una humana sin enamorarse... de nuevo? ***Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi*** Portada creada por BlackBomberWoman sensei; Contiene lemon
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

 _París, Francia. 1745_

Caminaba con paso apresurado por las oscuras y malolientes calles de París, preguntándose por qué precisamente _él_ tenía que dirigirse de _esa forma_ tan primitiva hacia su objetivo.

Todo estaba desierto y las farolas alumbraban tenuemente las baldosas; hubiera sido muy fácil volar hasta la _Maison Lemoine_ ubicada en el #116 del _Boulevard Saint – Germain_ , pero desechó la idea, y siguió su andar.

Al llegar a la esquina de dicha calle se detuvo. Había algo extraño en el ambiente, algo, además del aroma de su adorada Josephine que podía percibir hasta donde se encontraba, lo cual lo perturbó.

Sin identificar el otro aroma, se acercó a la _maison_. _"Demasiado quieto para mi gusto"_ pensó.

Iba a llamar a la puerta, pero pasando la media noche, consideró que su visita no sería bien vista por los padres de la hermosa _mademoiselle_ que habitaba aquella casona, dueña de su corazón.

Entró a un oscuro callejón que se encontraba de lado izquierdo de la casa, justo el que daba a la ventana de la cocina, por la cual se introduciría (como de costumbre) para llegar a los aposentos de ella.

El hombre se adentró a la casa, percibiendo aún más fuerte aquél otro olor extraño, y éste se intensificó cuando se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de _Mademoiselle Lemoine_

De repente, una oleada de terror se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, lo que le hizo abrir la puerta con violencia.

El espectáculo macabro con el que se topó era realmente dantesco; los muebles estaban volcados, las cortinas arañadas y había manchas de sangre cubriendo la alfombra. La ventana estaba abierta de par en par, dejando pasar la pálida luz de la luna que dejaba ver un bulto acomodado grotescamente en la cama.

\- ¡Josephine! – dijo el hombre, quien, trastabillando, llegó al lecho de la pobre infeliz.

La hermosa chica parecía una muñeca rota; su hermoso vestido estaba desgarrado y hecho girones y tenía cuerpo lleno de sangre y magulladuras.

El hombre, con los ojos llorosos, acunó a quien en vida fuera la alegre y hermosa Josephine Lemoine hija de _Monsieur Lemoine_ , rico comerciante que tenía tratos directos con Su Majestad, el Rey Luis XVI por la gracia de Dios.

Al principio, la bella jovencita de 15 años, de hermoso cabello castaño y ojos verdes había sido elegida cuidadosamente como la fuente de la cual obtendría la energía necesaria para vivir.

Sin embargo, la que fuera su víctima poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en su gran amor, llegando al punto de revelarle su verdadera naturaleza y ella, en vez de aterrorizarle, lo había aceptado, porque también se había enamorado.

Delicadamente, recostó el cuerpo de la muchacha en el lecho y armándose de valor, decidió echar un vistazo.

Suavemente, separó las piernas de la chica y se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar el grito de terror y rabia que le provocaba el darse cuenta que su amada había sido violada brutalmente.

¿Cómo era posible que una niña como ella hubiera muerto de esa forma? ¿Cómo alguien hubiera ultrajado a su amada de esa manera? Solo un monstruo pudo haber cometido tal atrocidad, cosa que no entendía, pues él, siendo lo que era, jamás se había atrevido siquiera a tocarla y sabía que sus hermanos nunca hubieran hecho algo en contra de la humana que amaba. Entonces, ¿quién había sido?

 _Ellos_ eran los _únicos_ que se encontraban en París, hasta donde sabía…

Lleno de ira e impotencia, volvió a acunar el cuerpo de la muchacha, absorbiendo para sí el último rastro de energía que quedaba en su cuerpo.

Finalmente, la volvió a depositar en la cama y salió disparado por la ventana antes de que lo encontraran, prometiéndose que la energía que había obtenido de su amada le serviría para sobrevivir por un largo tiempo.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Taiki se encontraba tranquilamente sentado frente a su laptop, terminando el artículo que debía enviar vía internet a las oficinas de redacción del periódico local antes de la media noche.

Sus manos trabajaban con gran rapidez cuando una larga y esbelta cola, rematada en punta y del mismo color que su abundante cabellera castaña se deslizó hacia la mesilla contigua para tomar la taza de café que le acercó a los labios.

Agradecía tener una extremidad más que le funcionaba como tercer brazo, lo que le facilitaba hacer varias actividades al mismo tiempo o no desconcentrarse de algo para poder tomar su taza de café.

Paladeó el sabor amargo de la bebida; la había amado desde que la probó por primera vez. Y aunque realmente no le aportaba nada a su organismo (de hecho, ninguna comida le aportaba nada), a él le gustaba tener su alacena llena de comida humana.

Súbitamente, un ruido lo sacó de su estado de concentración. Sus hermanos alegremente hicieron acto de presencia en la sala de aquel lugar que tenían como hogar, llevando cervezas en la mano; Taiki simplemente alzó la vista por encima de sus anteojos, siguiéndolos con la vista.

Una vena comenzó a saltar en su frente ante el parloteo de los chicos; faltaban quince minutos para la media noche y aun no terminaba el artículo.

\- Y entonces debiste haber visto su rostro cuando le besé la mano – le comentaba Seiya a Yaten – ¡se sonrojó completamente! Se veía tan hermosa…

\- Me pregunto si solo su rostro se sonrojó al sentir el contacto de tus labios en su piel – comentó maliciosamente el platinado.

\- Me pregunto si así de sonrojada se pondrá cuando me tenga entre sus piernas, con esa mirada inocente de conejo asustado – completó maliciosamente Seiya, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de complicidad a Yaten.

\- Ejem… - carraspeó Taiki, pero ninguno de los dos hizo caso

\- Pues la chica Aino es más bien abierta y alocada. Eso me gusta. Su personalidad es vivaz y me da la impresión de que es muy ardiente – Yaten se lamió los labios al recordarla – será cuestión de tiempo para que pueda meterme entre sus sábanas sin ningún trabajo.

\- ¡Ustedes dos! – Taiki se levantó de su asiento exasperado - ¿Pueden guardar silencio? Trato de terminar el artículo de mi columna.

\- Ah, Taiki. No sabíamos que estabas aquí – le dijo displicente el platinado, mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a su pelinegro hermano.

Un tic nervioso se apoderó de la venita resaltada sobre su frente

\- ¡Wow! Parece que el cerebro le va a estallar – dijo burlonamente Seiya, mientras chocaba su palma contra la de Yaten en señal de victoria.

\- De verdad necesito silencio para poder terminar ese artículo. ¡Faltan 15 minutos para la media noche!

\- Sabes hermano, creo que te tomas demasiado enserio lo que haces – Yaten chasqueó la lengua - ¡relájate! Cómete un snickers.

El platinado arrojó a la cabeza del castaño la barra de chocolate, pegándole de lleno, lo que provocó un estallido de risas por parte de los chicos del sofá y el coraje de Taiki.

\- ¡Basta los dos! ¡Tantos años de vida y ustedes no pueden madurar! Además, ¡es mi trabajo! – dijo, poniéndose una mano en el pecho – Si no lo hago, no me pagan, si no me pagan, no hay dinero, si no hay dinero, no hay los lujos a los que están mal acostumbrados en esta casa.

\- Pues tu concepto de "casa" es muy extraño, considerando que vivimos en una cueva – dijo Seiya, acomodándose en el sofá mientras sostenía su lata de cerveza con su larga cola negra.

\- Creo que podríamos "vivir" en una casa decente si en vez de gastar en comida de humanos, la cual te recuerdo, no nos sirve de nada, ahorraras el dinero – agregó filosóficamente Yaten.

\- ¡No nos sirve de nada pero bien que se la tragan verdad! – les dijo – Y si, es una cueva, pero está mucho mejor que las casuchas a las que les gusta meterse. Tenemos todos los servicios, que por cierto, aprovechan al cien y ni un peso aportan.

Seiya se acarició los labios para después chasquear los dedos, como si una brillante idea se le hubiera ocurrido.

\- Lo que tú necesitas Tai – dijo – es volver a los viejos tiempos. ¿Desde hace cuánto es que no te alimentas de verdad? ¿Desde hace cuánto no convives con el mundo exterior?

\- Sabes perfectamente que no necesito buscar alimento. El EroEnergy 9000 me mantiene en perfecto estado.

\- ¿Y por cuánto tiempo será eso, eh? – lo cuestionó Yaten - ¡Desde hace casi 270 años no tomas a alguien! No creo que tu cachivache te dure para tanto.

Taiki los miraba con recelo.

\- Además, por tu culpa, ya no estamos en el top 10 de la lista de popularidad en el inframundo. ¿¡Sabes lo que piensan de los Three Lights!? – agregó el pelinegro - ¡Somos el hazmerreír de nuestra raza!

\- Y yo creo que querrás saber lo que anda diciendo Kakyuu de ti – dijo Yaten

\- Lo que esa maldita súcubo diga no me interesa – dijo con desdén, fingiendo que no le importaba.

\- ¿Ah no? – Seiya echó un brazo en el respaldo del mueble y cruzó una pierna. Su cola se movía traviesa y provocativamente en el aire – ella dice que eres un íncubo "rarito".

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que te cambiaste de bando, que bateas para el otro lado, que te truena la reversa, que se te hizo agua la canoa, que se te volteó el calcetín. ¿Ya o te lo explico con manzanas? – Yaten agitó su larga cabellera.

\- ¡Es una maldita zorra! – gritó enojado Taiki – ¡Todo porque no soy igual de puto que ella acostándome con quien se me ponga enfrente no significa que sea gay! ¡Ustedes saben perfectamente que no me gusta cualquier cosa!

\- Lo sabemos – le dijo el pelinegro, poniéndose serio – pero los demás no y nos estás dejando en vergüenza.

\- Tai de verdad estamos preocupados por ti – ahora era el platinado quien tomaba actitud seria – no puede ser que estés aquí encerrado, sin tener contacto con nadie. Tu máquina no te va a servir para toda la eternidad. ¿Qué harás cuando _su_ energía se acabe?

El castaño los miraba serio y en silencio

\- Cuando eso pase, entonces buscaré una víctima que esté a mi altura – dijo, mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía nuevamente a la mesa cuando un dolor se clavó en su pecho, haciéndolo arquearse.

\- ¡Taiki! – gritaron ambos chicos mientras se precipitaban hacia su hermano. A Taiki le faltaba el aire.

\- Ya, ya pasó – decía el castaño mientras se incorporaba con ayuda de sus hermanos, con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Cómo para cuántos años tienes energía? – preguntó preocupado Seiya

\- No. El EroEnergy 9000 no puede estar fallando – le respondió, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Creo que será mejor que bajes a checar eso – le dijo Yaten.

 _TxA_

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki bajaron a lo más profundo de la cueva, a una especie de sótano que el castaño había acondicionado.

Se acercaron a la máquina que Taiki había inventado como almacenamiento de energía. Además de su gusto por la escritura, le gustaba inventar cosas; era una especie de genio, haciéndolo un íncubo rarito, pero no de la manera que Kakyuu pensaba.

\- Aún me pregunto por qué te empeñaste en guardar energía en R2D2 – dijo Seiya.

\- No es R2D2 – dijo Taiki, con cara de exasperación.

\- Pues yo sigo pensando que si es.

Los tres chicos se acercaron a la máquina que en efecto, como decía Seiya, era idéntica al simpático robot de Star Wars.

\- Parece que R2D2 se está quedando sin batería – dijo Yaten, señalando el nivel de energía – le quedan dos rayitas rojas.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Esto no puede ser! – el castaño se acercó a constatar lo que el platinado decía.

\- ¿Para cuánto tiempo tenías reserva, según tu? – Yaten estaba con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Para 500 años!

\- Pues parece que ya tendrás que comenzar a buscar a una víctima que esté a tu altura hermanito – dijo Seiya, palmeándole la espalda a Taiki.

\- ¿¡Por qué!? – el castaño se hincó melodramáticamente.

\- Sabes, internet no nada más se inventó para estudiar y ver cosas de historia que te sabes de memoria, sino también para sociabilizar – le dijo Yaten.

\- ¡Qué buena idea Yatencito! – Seiya chasqueó los dedos – Tai, tus problemas están resueltos. Búscate una víctima "que esté a tu altura" antes de que R2D2 muera y tu junto con él.

\- Bueno nosotros nos vamos. Tenemos que invadir los sueños de dos niñas rubias de ojos como el cielo.

\- ¡Buena suerte con eso Tai! – el pelinegro le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a la salida del lugar, siguiendo a su platinado hermano.

Taiki se quedó hincado frente al EroEnergy 9000, con la cabeza pegada a él.

\- Tal vez ellos tengan razón, tal vez ya sea tiempo de buscar a alguien otra vez – el chico soltó un suspiro y se incorporó – perdóname – susurró, acariciando su máquina.

 _TxA_

Con paso cansado, Taiki regresó frente a su laptop. Ya no pudo enviar su columna, pues pasaban de la media noche, así que solo mandó un mail disculpándose por ello.

Después de eso, decidió abrir Facebook; sus hermanos tenían razón, internet podría servir para buscar a alguien, y que mejor que utilizar una red social.

\- Veamos, qué hay por aquí – dijo, iniciando sesión.

Lo primero que vio en su página de inicio fue una selfie de Seiya, frente al espejo, presumiendo su bien trabajado abdomen. En el pie de foto decía " _Primer mes en el gym y ya estoy viendo resultados_ ". La foto tenía 350 likes.

\- ¡Presumido! – espetó Taiki - ¡Diles lo que eres en verdad!

El castaño siguió navegando y ahora se topó con una foto de Yaten; este se mostraba de perfil, con una estrella en la oreja de la que salía un micrófono. Su pie de foto decía _"Siguiendo el destino de las estrellas"_ y tenía 400 likes.

\- No bueno, éste está peor que Seiya – se dijo.

Se fijó en sus notificaciones. Diez notificaciones y entre ellas, una solicitud de amistad.

\- ¡Kakyuu! – exclamó al ver su solicitud de amistad - ¡ni creas que te voy a agregar! – dijo, mientras la eliminaba.

Después se dirigió al buscador de amigos, y eligió el apartado "Ciudad actual".

Un sinfín de perfiles comenzaron a desplegarse; todos vivían en Tokio o sus alrededores.

Repasó cada uno de los perfiles, topándose con el de unas chicas rubias que casualmente sus hermanos tenían como amigos en común _. "Sus víctimas"_ pensó " _pero qué chicas tan ordinarias_ ".

Taiki las pasó por alto y siguió su búsqueda, hasta que un perfil le llamó la atención.

Una hermosa chica peliazul de mirada inteligente y sonrisa encantadora apareció en la foto de perfil.

Tenía la mayoría de sus datos bloqueados, a no ser que decía que vivía en Tokio y estudiaba medicina en Juuban University. De portada tenía una hermosa imagen del planeta mercurio.

Su nombre: Amy Mizuno.

\- ¡Ella! – dijo al fin con alegría - ¡Ella es la indicada!

* * *

Hola!

Bueno pues aquí traigo el prólogo y el primer capitulo de esta historia que me está costando lo que no tienen idea! Pero prometi que les traería un fic TxA ya que en Verdad de las Estrellas no hubo romance entre estos dos intelectuales y aquí lo tienen.

Acepto tomatazos y demás ya que es mi primer Taiki x Amy T.T espero no defraudarlos! Y obvio tiene esta temática porque ya estamos entrando al Halloween :D (yupi).

No tengo día para publicar Bombones, así que lo haré como vaya fluyendo todo. No se olviden darle like a mi página en Facebook! Me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou! Besos estelares!


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Eran las 2 am cuando Amy estaba apagando su laptop y cerrando sus libros. Su carrera era por demás demandante, pero a eso ella no le importaba. Su más grande sueño era convertirse en una prestigiada doctora como su madre.

La peliazul era la chica más inteligente de la universidad, llevando las más altas calificaciones. Nadie dudaba de su gran capacidad y talento, lo que la convertía en una joven promesa de la medicina, y eso la llenaba de orgullo.

Ella vivía en un departamento con su mamá, cerca del centro de Tokio, pero como la doctora Mizuno era una mujer muy ocupada, casi no se veían.

Llevó los platos de la cena al fregadero y una vez limpios, se dirigió al baño.

Cansada, se colocó el bóxer de dormir, una camiseta ligera de tirantes y se introdujo en su cama, sin percatarse que, confundida entre las cortinas, una sombra la observaba.

Completamente seguro que la chica estaba totalmente dormida, Taiki se despegó de su escondite y se puso a investigar.

Había sido muy fácil para alguien tan inteligente como él dar con la muchacha, pues tenía toda la experiencia del mundo.

Registró libros, apuntes, documentos y boleta de calificaciones. _"Esta chica es un genio"_ pensó.

Con rapidez, absorbió todo el conocimiento necesario en cuanto a la carrera de la muchacha, aunque, para él, la medicina general era algo muy rudimentario a pesar de los avances tecnológicos de hoy en día.

Una vez acabado la investigación de campo acerca de su víctima potencial, el castaño no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a la chica que dormía plácidamente en su cama.

Al acercarse a ella, su aroma femenino rápidamente lo perturbó, despertando su instinto: sus hermosos ojos violetas se fueron tornando rojo escarlata.

" _No, así no"_ el castaño se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y se alejó _"Debo de controlarme"_ se dijo.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella, consiente del influjo que pudiera provocarle, autocontrolándose, y la inspeccionó.

Tenía unas hermosas y finas facciones que estaban enmarcadas por la corta y suave cabellera azul. Su nariz era pequeña y recta y sus labios eran carnosos y exquisitos.

Era delgada y pequeña, sin embargo, estaba bien proporcionada.

A Taiki le gustó lo que vio, y con una sonrisa en los labios, desapareció del lugar, disponiéndose a comenzar cuanto antes su nueva misión.

 _TxA_

Amy abrió poco a poco los ojos, sintiendo sus párpados pesados. _"¿Qué hora son?"_ se preguntó.

Sin embargo, el darse cuenta de la hora que era la hizo desesperezarse en un santiamén.

´- ¡No puede ser! – dijo, saltando de la cama.

Tomando una rápida ducha y un ligero desayuno, salió a toda prisa hacia la universidad.

Para cuando llegó, sus amigas ya se encontraban reunidas en las mesas del patio central.

Juuban University era un gran complejo estudiantil, una ciudad universitaria que albergaba diferentes facultades en todo el campus, por lo que, todas las chicas asistían a la misma escuela pero estudiando diferente carrera.

Las chicas se encontraban charlando animadamente cuando Amy se acercó, saludándolas.

\- ¡Hola chicas! – dijo, un poco agitada

\- ¡Amy! ¿qué te sucedió? ¿Se te pegaron las sábanas? – dijo Rei

\- Algo así – contestó apenada la peliazul.

\- Wow, y eso que no fuiste con nosotras al Crown anoche – dijo Lita

\- Amy deberías de ir con nosotras – comentó Mina – además, ahí hay unos chicos tan guapos – su voz era ensoñadora.

\- Ahí conocimos a Seiya y Yaten hace tres semanas – Serena estaba emocionada - ¡Y ya nos invitaron a salir! ¿Acaso no es emocionante?

\- Yo creo que no deberían de salir con gente que apenas conocen – dijo recelosa la peliazul.

\- Pero Amy, llevamos tres semanas de conocerlos. Además, creo que ya te hace falta novio.

\- Tres semanas es muy poco tiempo – la chica consultó su reloj - ¡oh por Dios! Me tengo que ir chicas, nos vemos más tarde.

\- ¿Con quién te toca clase? – le preguntaron a coro sus amigas.

\- ¡Con Chiba! – gritó ella sin detenerse, dirigiéndose hacia su salón.

 _TxA_

Apenas y llegó a tiempo. El profesor, Darien Chiba, aún no había entrado, por lo que pudo tranquilamente acomodarse en su lugar.

\- Hola Amy, ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde? – preguntó Molly, su amiga y compañera de clase.

\- Me dormí – respondió sonrojada la chica.

\- ¡Amy Mizuno llegando tarde a clases por quedarse dormida! ¿Qué te pasó?

\- ¡No lo sé! Anoche me acosté normal, como siempre lo hago, a las 2 am, pero… - de pronto, calló.

\- ¿Pero qué, Amy? – Molly la miraba expectante.

\- Algo… algo me hizo sentirme demasiado cansada como para caer en un sueño profundo – un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

\- Buenos días jóvenes – dijo el médico al entrar al aula, distrayendo a las chicas de su plática y haciendo que todos los pupilos se acomodaran en su respectivo asiento.

Acompañándolo, iba un chico alto de largo cabello castaño sujeto a una cola baja de caballo y ojos violáceos.

\- Buenos días médico Chiba – contestaron todos.

\- Quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero de clase, Taiki Kou. Él se está integrando a la carrera a partir de hoy, así que por favor les pido lo apoyen para que se ponga al corriente.

Enseguida se empezaron a escuchar murmullos en todo el salón sobre el chico nuevo, pues era raro que a mitad de semestre alguien se incorporara, además de que el muchacho poseía una belleza que nunca antes habían visto.

\- ¡Dios Amy! ¿Ya viste que ojos? ¡Es guapísimo! – le murmuró Molly a su amiga.

\- A mí lo que se me hace raro es que esté incorporándose a mitad de 4° semestre – le contestó.

Sin embargo, el cuchicheo de las chicas fue interrumpido, ya que el joven se dirigía directamente hacia donde ellas se encontraban.

\- Disculpen, señoritas, ¿está desocupado éste asiento? – preguntó Taiki, señalando la silla delante de Amy.

\- Por supuesto que no – contestó presurosa Molly, pero a quien observaba el castaño era a Amy, y ésta, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Taiki hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza a guisa de saludo y procedió a sentarse delante de las muchachas, cosa que hizo que Molly se emocionara.

\- ¡Se sentó aquí! – le susurró la castaña a la peliazul

\- Ya vi, pero cálmate o Chiba nos echará.

La clase continuó con normalidad. Taiki estaba concentrado en sus apuntes y no volteaba a ver a las chicas, aunque Molly se la pasó diciéndole a Amy lo guapo que el chico nuevo era.

Al término de ésta, y una vez que todos salieron del lugar, Darien les pidió a Amy y Taiki que se quedaran un momento más.

\- Señorita Mizuno, me gustaría mucho que apoye al joven Kou a ponerse al corriente con los apuntes del semestre, ya que usted es la mejor alumna de ésta carrera.

\- Si, médico.

\- Joven Kou, siéntase con toda la confianza de solicitarle ayuda a la señorita Mizuno en lo que necesite.

\- Gracias médico, pero no será necesario. Con que me pase los apuntes que necesito bastará.

Darien y Amy se quedaron sorprendidos ante aquella respuesta, mirándose entre si.

\- Bueno, era solo una sugerencia, pero si usted cree que no necesita apoyo, está bien – Darien se levantó de su asiento – los veo mañana chicos – y salió del salón, dejando a Taiki y Amy parados frente al escritorio.

\- Bueno, pues, bienvenido – dijo amablemente la chica, extendiendo su mano – soy Amy Mizuno.

El muchacho simplemente se limitó a observarla y salió del salón, dejándola sorprendida y con la mano extendida.

Amy comenzó a hiperventilar; nunca nadie le había hecho semejante groseria.

\- ¡Hey! – exclamó, y salió tras él.

\- Así que eres Amy Mizuno, ¿eh? – le dijo el castaño, mientras se dirigían a la biblioteca – Dicen que eres la más inteligente de toda Juuban.

\- ¿Dicen? – lo miró perpleja; aquél comentario la había molestado – parece que sabes mucho de mí, ¿no?

\- En Kinmoku eres muy famosa.

\- Ah… así que vienes de la Universidad de Kinmoku. ¿Por qué te transfirieron? ¿Por petulante o soberbio?

El castaño abrió mucho los ojos antes la pregunta de la chica, evidenciando su abierta rivalidad _"me gustan las chicas así"_ pensó.

\- Ninguna de las dos. Estoy aquí de intercambio por seis meses. Gané una beca por mis excelentes calificaciones. – el muchacho se le puso enfrente, cerrándole el paso – has de saber, Amy Mizuno, que yo soy el mejor en Kinmoku y lo seré aquí también – los violáceos ojos se fijaron en la mirada azul de la chica, observándola seductoramente.

Aunque su tono era intimidante, Amy descubrió cierta pasión en aquellos ojos violetas que la miraban profundamente, sin embargo, con aquel comentario, el chico Kou había firmado la sentencia de competencia.

\- Inténtalo, Kou. No creo que puedas ganarme – lo miró retadoramente.

El aire estaba cargado de un ambiente pesado provocado por los nuevos rivales académicos cuando las chicas los encontraron en el pasillo y se acercaron a ellos.

\- ¡Hola Amy! ¿quién es él? – preguntaron embelesadas.

\- Hola chicas. Él es Taiki Kou, estudiante de intercambio, proviene de Kinmoku.

\- Buenas tardes señoritas – saludó galante y cortésmente.

\- ¿Vienes de Kinmoku? Esa universidad es de las mejores en Osaka –dijeron ellas emocionadas.

\- Así es

\- Espera un minuto – dijo Serena - ¿eres un Kou?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Acaso no eres hermano de Yaten y Seiya Kou? – preguntó Mina.

\- Si bueno… este… yo…- Taiki no sabía qué decir.

\- ¿Tienes hermanos Kou y no lo habías mencionado? – preguntó malintencionadamente Amy.

\- Si – contestó molesto – Seiya y Yaten son mis hermanos menores.

\- ¿Ellos también están aquí? – preguntaron emocionadas ambas rubias.

Perfecto, ahora tenía que inventar una historia que pudiera salvarle el pellejo a él y sus hermanos.

Sobándose la mejilla, Taiki se dispuso a relatar.

\- Ellos tienen un mes aquí en Tokio pero aún no logran acomodarse en ninguna escuela – dijo, tratando de ser más convincente – los pobres son algo "perezosos" con los estudios y por sus bajas calificaciones los sacaron de Kinmoku. Así que de castigo mis padres los mandaron para acá en busca de una escuela, pero son tan "dispersos" que no encuentran quien los acepte.

\- ¿Y que estudiaban? – preguntó Lita

\- Idiomas y diseño gráfico – respondió rápidamente.

\- ¿Y cómo es que alguien tan "inteligente" como tú no los ayudó en sus estudios? – el comentario resultó mordaz por parte de Amy.

\- Resulta ser, Mizuno, que están lo suficientemente grandecitos como para que yo ande tras ellos.

\- ¡Ay! Ojalá pudieran entrar aquí – dijo la rubia de odangos – así vería a Seiya todos los días.

\- ¡Y yo a Yaten!

Taiki subió la mirada por encima de las cabezas de las chicas, captando su atención unas siluetas de cabello largo que miraban desde lejos en la dirección donde se encontraba el grupo.

El castaño frunció el ceño, pues sabía que si sus hermanos se encontraban ahí era por las niñas rubias, cosa que podía ocasionarle problemas en su plan de conquistar a Amy.

\- Señoritas, si me disculpan, tengo que retirarme. Mizuno, mañana te devuelvo tus apuntes – dijo cortésmente

\- Si claro – le respondió ella con acidez.

\- Y haciendo un asentimiento de cabeza, Taiki se alejó de ellas.

\- ¡Dios! Pero que guapo es – suspiró Rei.

\- ¡Qué suerte tienes Amy! Has conocido al tercer Kou.

\- Pues ni crean. Es un antipático presumido sabelotodo. Se cree mucho.

\- ¡Amy! – exclamaron las chicas

\- Lo siento – la muchacha se encogió de hombros – pero es la verdad.

 _TxA_

\- ¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes dos aquí? – preguntó exasperado el castaño.

\- Si a nosotros también nos da gusto verte Tai – dijo Seiya

\- Creo que es obvio que nosotros también queremos divertirnos un poco en el mundo de los humanos – Yaten movió su platinada cabellera.

\- ¿Saben que me pueden meter en un problema? Si los ven aquí…

\- ¡Hey! ¡Tranquilo! Ahora somos los nuevos estudiantes de Juuban – dijo el pelinegro, mostrando su credencial estudiantil.

\- Así es – lo imitó el platinado. Taiki abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Qué carreras escogieron?

\- ¿Qué carreras les dijiste a los bomboncitos? – preguntó Seiya.

\- Idiomas y Diseño gráfico

\- Pues esas serán – guiñó Yaten.

\- Y por cierto pillín, ya vimos que estas tras el cerebrito de la universidad, aunque, creo que tu técnica no es la correcta.

\- ¡Déjenme en paz! ¿Y cómo saben tras quien estoy?

\- Nosotros lo sabemos todo – Seiya guiñó un ojo.

\- Mira Tai, el hacer enfurecer a una chica, no va a dejarte nada bueno – dijo Yaten.

\- Así es – lo apoyó Seiya – Mizuno no va a caer en tus garras si sigues siendo tan petulante.

\- A Mizuno le gusta competir – dijo Taiki, pensativo – y es justo eso lo que la llevará directo a mi trampa.

* * *

Hola!

Taiki ya se infiltró en la escuela de Amy y ya se acercó a ella, ahora la pregunta es, será que funcione su táctica de competencia?

Gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leerme, gracias a Rogue85, Talantia, Lizbeth Vara, Blackbomberwoman sensei y Bombon Kou por sus reviews y a Kary Martinez por su comentario vía Facebook.

Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado, nos leemos pronto Bombone! :*


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Taiki introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y abrió el departamento. Si ahora estaba bajo el perfil de un joven universitario, tenía que adaptarse al mundo humano, así que con el dinero ahorrado durante tantos siglos (era un íncubo muy rico) compró aquél departamento completamente equipado y amueblado que le serviría de hogar.

Prendió la luz y respiro la atmósfera tan tranquila que se percibía ahí, lejos de sus molestos hermanos. Poco le duró el gustó, pues las voces de ellos se escucharon detrás de él.

\- ¿Así que aquí vamos a vivir?

\- ¿Perdón? – dijo el castaño, volteando hacia sus hermanos.

\- Vaya, si que es bonito y grande – dijo Seiya, quien ya estaba en la sala inspeccionando el lugar.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí? – preguntó exasperado Taiki.

\- Lo mismo que tú. Vamos a vivir aquí – le respondió Yaten, plantándose frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

\- Pero... !¿por qué?!

\- Fácil. Nosotros también somos estudiantes ahora. No pretenderás que llevemos a nuestros compañeros a la cueva si tenemos que hacer trabajos en equipo – dijo el pelinegro, recargado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina mientras mordía una manzana.

\- Taiki, siempre supe que eras un tacaño – acotó el platinado, sentándose en el sofá y subiendo los pies a la mesa de centro – mira que tenernos viviendo en esa cueva cuando pudimos haber vivido desde un principio en mejores condiciones.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?! ¡Por qué me dieron a este par como hermanos! – Taiki se sobó las sienes – escuchen, espero que se comporten y no interfieran en mi plan. Recuerden que esto solo es para cubrir las apariencias pero obviamente la cueva seguirá siendo nuestro hogar.

\- Si, lo que digas – dijo Yaten, incorporándose.

\- No te preocupes Tai, tu nada más avisa cuando te vayas a "comer" a Mizuno aquí para no interrumpirte – Seiya le guiñó el ojo – bueno, pasando a temas más importantes, ¿cuál es mi habitación?

\- ¿Y la mia?

Taiki simplemente se llevó la mano a la frente en señal de desesperación.

 _TxA_

Los días comenzaron a pasar; la competencia entre Amy y Taiki era bastante abierta y para entonces, ya todos en la universidad sabían que la genio tenía rival.

Taiki era tan bueno como ella en todas las materias, ¡y qué decir en las prácticas! No cabía duda que sería toda una eminencia en el campo de la medicina.

Muy a su pesar, la peliazul tenía que reconocer el gran intelecto del castaño, además de su gran atractivo, lo que la hacía enojarse consigo misma, pues tenía que verlo solo como su rival y nada más.

Para su mala suerte, los maestros comenzaron a ponerlos juntos para trabajar en equipo, cosa que a ella no le agradó, pero como era una chica muy profesional, acataba lo que le dijeran.

Por su parte, Taiki estaba feliz por cómo iba caminando su plan.

Además de obtener altas calificaciones y ser reconocido como un excelente estudiante, si no es que el mejor (cosa que a él le gustaba), disfrutaba el hacer enojar a Amy y lo que más le regocijaba era ver la lucha interna de la peliazul por mantener ese carácter fuerte frente a él aunque le gustara.

Las que se encontraban muy contentas con la llegada de los chicos a la universidad eran Serena y Mina; su sueño de ver a Seiya y Yaten todos los días se había hecho realidad, y aunque estos tenían muchas admiradoras en todo el plantel, ellos no tenían ojos para nadie más mas que para ellas, cosa que las ponía muy contentas, y estaban seguras de que muy pronto se convertirían en sus novias.

 _TxA_

Ya había pasado un mes desde su llegada Juuban y las cosas seguían igual que al principio; Taiki tenía que reconocer que sus hermanos tenían razón. El comportarse como lo hacía no ayudaría a conquistar a Amy si eso era lo que pretendía.

A pesar de que los maestros los hacían trabajar juntos para todo, fuera de las aulas de clase la chica no le hablaba, cosa que complicaba la situación, tomando en cuenta que él quería hacer todo a su manera, así que decidió cambiar de táctica.

Un día, saliendo de clases, la siguió hasta la cafetería.

\- ¡Mizuno!

\- Dime

\- ¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo?

Al escuchar la invitación del castaño, Amy se sorprendió. Nunca se esperó que un muchacho como él la invitara a algo, pues nunca antes nadie lo había hecho, por lo que un ligero rubor coloreó sus mejillas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Taiki.

\- ¿No te es suficiente con pasar la mayor parte de las clases conmigo? – _"¿Por qué diantres contesté eso?"_ pensó.

\- ¡Auch! Eso sí que fue un golpe bajo para mi ego – respondió, colocando una mano en el corazón.

Amy movió la cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado por un momento que Taiki sería un tipo agradable? Volvía a mostrarse tan petulante como antes.

\- No gracias. No necesito más de tu "sapiencia" en mi vida.

\- ¿Estás segura? – el castaño se acercó peligrosamente a ella, su mirada era seductora – no creo que debamos estar peleando todo el tiempo.

\- No fui yo quien determinó esta competencia – le respondió, dando un paso hacia atrás. Notó el cambio de mirada en él y por un momento eso le asustó.

\- Tienes miedo de que te guste, ¿no es así?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Vamos! Confiésalo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – movió la cabeza – sabes qué, mejor me voy. Tengo cosas que hacer. – y sin más, algo turbada, Amy se dirigió a la biblioteca olvidándose de almorzar.

\- Si sigues acosándola de esa manera y evitando que coma, lo único que vas a lograr es que pierda energía y no te rinda – escuchó la voz de Seiya a su lado.

\- Tu y Yaten tienen la virtud de aparecerse cuando menos los necesito – el castaño observó al pelinegro por encima del hombro.

\- Acéptalo Taiki, sin nosotros estarías perdido. Es evidente que no sabes tratar a las mujeres – le respondió el pelinegro.

\- Yo no sé cuál es tu afán de a fuerza querer conquistarla – espetó malhumorado Yaten – no vienes a buscar novia, vienes a buscar una víctima. Simplemente vas, seleccionas una, te acuestas con ella, le robas su energía y listo. No sé por qué te complicas.

\- Ustedes también están aquí por ellas, ¿o no? – les contestó molesto.

\- Sí pero da la casualidad que a ellas las tenemos comiendo en la palma de nuestra mano – Seiya señaló su mano insistentemente – y tu no. ¡Tu vida está en riesgo y tú te empeñas en hacer las cosas a tu manera!

\- Déjenme en paz, quieren – y diciendo esto, se marchó.

 _TxA_

Amy estaba en su casa trabajando en la tarea que les habían encargado. Tecleaba rápidamente en su computadora, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en Taiki y eso la estremeció.

Tenía que reconocer que el chico era muy guapo y lo admiraba por ser tan brillante e inteligente, y hasta cierto punto, si, le gustaba.

Pero ese afán de competencia con ella, y su propio espíritu competitivo era lo que la detenía a acercarse a él, además de que le asustaban los chicos.

Nunca había tenido novio, pues lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo, claro, eso era ahora que ya había superado su baja autoestima y había dejado de estarse martirizando con el hecho de que los muchachos la veían como bicho raro por ser inteligente y nerd, además, de que "aquella situación", causante de sus conflictos emocionales ya había quedado en el olvido.

Mucho le tenía que agradecer a sus amigas que la habían ayudado a superar esa situación y siempre le decían lo bonita que era y lo afortunado que sería cualquier chico de ser su novio; ya llegaría alguien que la valorara, que se diera cuenta de la hermosa persona que ella era y la aceptara como era, y ella realmente creía en eso.

Por eso, cuando conoció a Taiki, pensó que tal vez él sería el chico indicado para ella, pues eran igual de inteligentes y tenían la misma pasión por la medicina. Sus esperanzas se fueron por la borda cuando él la sentenció desde el primer momento en el que llegó, y ella odiaba que alguien se quisiera sentir superior a ella.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de sacarse al antipático de su compañero de la cabeza cuando una notificación de Facebook saltó en su pantalla.

¡Taiki le había enviado solicitud de amistad!

Amy no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué ocurría con él? Tal vez estaba tratando de enmendar aquella primera mala impresión y ahora quería ser su amigo. Se ruborizó al recordar aquella mirada seductora que le dirigió cuando le preguntó si tenía miedo que le gustara.

Armándose de valor, la chica aceptó la solicitud de amistad.

Rápidamente, la ventana de chat saltó en su pantalla.

 _\- Hola –_ le había escrito él.

\- Hola – le respondió ella.

 _\- Mizuno, ¿ya tienes pareja para la práctica de mañana?_

\- No, aún no. Pensaba decirle a Molly…

 _\- Yo seré tu pareja._

La chica abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Taiki pidiéndole ser su pareja? Eso si que estaba muy raro considerando todas las caras y gestos de desagrado que él había hecho cuando los maestros los ponían a trabajar juntos.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?

 _\- Sé que me he portado como un idiota este último mes pero quiero enmendar eso, volver a comenzar, ¿qué dices? ¿intentamos ser amigos?_

\- Pues… bueno, supongo que lo podemos intentar.

 _\- Bien, entonces paso por ti mañana para ir al hospital. ¿Te parece si te recojo en la escuela?_

\- No, mejor nos vemos directamente allá.

 _\- Bien, como quieras. Hasta mañana Amy Mizuno._

\- Hasta mañana, Taiki Kou – y el chico se desconectó.

La peliazul estaba perpleja. ¿A qué se debía el repentino cambio de Taiki Kou? " _De todos modos, será mejor que no baje la guardia_ " pensó, _"puede que no sea sincero completamente"._

A la mañana siguiente, la peliazul se levantó más temprano de lo habitual. Su plan era desayunar con su madre y partir al hospital con ella y así lo hizo.

Cuando llegaron, se sorprendió de ver al castaño en la puerta del nosocomio; había sido el primero en llegar.

Por alguna extraña razón su corazón se aceleró al apreciar al hermoso espécimen masculino vestido de blanco, con la bata colgada en el brazo, el largo cabello perfectamente peinado y atado en la habitual cola baja y los lentes calados en la punta de la nariz. Sin notarlo, Amy se había sonrojado.

\- Hola Taiki, buenos días – saludó – Eres el primero en llegar.

\- Así parece – le respondió, para después dirigirse a la atractiva mujer que acompañaba a su compañera – tu madre supongo.

\- ¡Ah si! Disculpen – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros – mamá, él es Taiki Kou, estudiante de intercambio. Viene de Kinmoku.

\- Mucho gusto Doctora Mizuno – dijo el chico galantemente, mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer y la llevaba a sus labios.

\- Mucho gusto Taiki – respondió la doctora Mizuno – pero qué chico tan galante y apuesto, además de que debe ser muy inteligente si proviene de esa escuela tan prestigiosa. Un muchacho así es el que necesitas – le dijo la doctora a Amy.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- Bueno yo los dejo, espero sus demás compañeros no tarden. ¿Con quién les toca la práctica?

\- Con Chiba – respondieron al unísono.

\- Espero Darien no sea tan pesado en la práctica de hoy. Nos vemos más tarde Amy y gusto en conocerte Taiki – dijo la doctora Mizuno mientras entraba al edificio.

\- Adiós mamá - dijo Amy agitando su mano.

\- Vez, hasta tu madre cree que soy un buen partido para ti – dijo el castaño, colocándose junto a la chica.

\- ¿No crees que estas siendo muy petulante de nuevo? – la peliazul se cruzó de brazos - ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres Kou?

Hábilmente, el castaño la rodeo de la cintura y la trajo contra sí, hasta que la tuvo tan cerca que pudo oír los latidos de su corazón.

\- Lo que realmente quiero – la miró a los ojos – es tu amistad.

Amy no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo al encontrarse en los fuertes y varoniles brazos de su compañero de clases. ¿Quería su amistad o algo más? Un carraspeo rompió la atmosfera de ese momento.

\- Parece que ustedes dos se empiezan a llevar muy bien.

Rápidamente los chicos se soltaron.

\- Médico Chiba… – dijo una muy avergonzada Amy

\- Estamos en una institución en la cual harán una práctica que les servirá para saber qué hacer cuando se enfrenten a situaciones duras en la vida diaria – los miraba ceñudo, reprendiéndolos.

\- Médico…

\- ¡Silencio Kou! Estoy hablando. Éste no es lugar para apapachos. Mizuno, ¿quieres que le diga a tu madre sobre tu comportamiento?

\- No médico – la chica bajó la cabeza.

\- Bien, espero no volverlos a ver así en una práctica. Adelante que nos están esperando – Darien abrió la puerta para que todos los alumnos pasaran, quedándose atrás Amy y Taiki.

\- Amy, discúlpame, ¿si? No quería causarte problemas.

\- No te preocupes Taiki – la peliazul se encogió de hombros.

\- Terminando la práctica, ¿aceptarías ir a comer conmigo esta vez?

\- Si, supongo que si – la chica esbozó una ligera sonrisa, mientras se dirigía al área de urgencias.

* * *

Hola!

Qué tal con la actitud de Taiki? Creo que está portándose como todo un Seiya, pero bueno, recordemos que hace mucho tiempo no anda tras una víctima, así que esperemos que vuelva a ser como es él.

Muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leerme, gracias a Blackbomberwoman sensei y a Kamisumi Shirohoshi por sus reviews.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y no se olviden pasar por mi one shot **Tentación** , el cual es un MxY.

Besos estelares Bombones! :*


	5. Chapter 4

**ADVERTENCIA: contiene lemon**

 **Capítulo 4**

Después del día de la práctica en el hospital, Taiki y Amy empezaron a llevarse bastante bien.

El castaño optó por dejar a un lado su espíritu competitivo y ser un poco más condescendiente con su compañera, y parecía que había dado resultado.

Amy se dio la oportunidad de conocer más a Taiki, descubriendo que era un muchacho muy simpático y que tenían gustos muy similares, comenzando a disfrutar de su compañía.

Todos los días el chico iba a recogerla a su casa para ir a la escuela y viceversa, lo que se reflejó en el humor de la muchacha, volviéndose más alegre y abierta, no pasando desapercibido esto para sus amigas.

Por su parte, Taiki experimentaba una situación parecida a la de Amy, pues también disfrutaba de la compañía de la muchacha, cosa que incomodaba a sus hermanos.

Una noche, mientras el castaño trabaja en el artículo que debía entregar para el periódico local, Seiya y Yaten lo confrontaron.

\- Taiki, ¿podemos hablar un minuto? – preguntó Seiya

\- Estoy ocupado – contestó el castaño, sin dejar de teclear.

\- De verdad necesitamos hablar contigo – dijo Yaten.

\- ¿Pueden esperar a que termine este artículo? – respondió Taiki mientras su cola le llevaba la taza de café a los labios.

Ambos chicos rodaron los ojos y se sentaron a esperar pacientemente a que su hermano terminara lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¡Listo! Ahora si, ¿de qué quieren hablar?

Los chicos lo miraban ceñudo.

\- De Amy Mizuno

\- Si, ¿qué tiene Amy Mizuno?

\- Parece que tu cambio de técnica funcionó a la perfección hermanito – señaló Seiya.

\- Si así es. Debo aceptar que ustedes tenían razón y ahora nos llevamos bien.

\- Nos da gusto que nos hayas hecho caso – dijo el platinado – y espero que esta vez también nos hagas caso.

Taiki observó a sus hermanos sin comprender a dónde querían llegar.

\- Bien, ¿qué está pasando aquí? – los miraba alternadamente.

Seiya soltó un suspiro

\- Tai, qué bueno que todo ese asunto de acercarse a la víctima ya te está dando resultado pero, ¿cuándo pretendes tomarla?

El castaño enarcó una ceja

\- ¿Tomarla? A duras penas y me he ganado su confianza.

\- Pues con eso debería de ser suficiente – espetó Yaten – o ¿qué estás esperando? ¿Qué tu porquería esa deje de funcionar y estés medio muerto?

\- ¿Pero qué les pasa a ustedes dos? – dijo algo molesto Taiki – Ustedes también se acercaron primero a ellas antes de alimentarse.

\- ¡Exacto! Pero da la casualidad que nosotros no tardamos en invadir sus sueños y este es el momento en el que ya nos alimentamos de ellas tanto consciente como inconscientemente – dijo Seiya.

\- ¡Amy no es ninguna fácil como "sus chicas"! Ella es diferente; necesita más tiempo.

\- ¡Y mientras tú te estás muriendo! – el platinado levantó las manos exasperado - ¿cuánto de energía te queda?

\- Lo suficiente como para no forzar a Mizuno a nada, ¡no soy ningún monstruo y no voy a violarla!

\- ¡Nadie está hablando de violar a nadie! Pero estamos preocupados por ti. Si tu máquina falla y no te alimentas, ¡desaparecerás!

\- Tal vez eso debí de haber hecho hace tiempo, ¿no lo creen? – el castaño dio media vuelta para alejarse pero Yaten lo sujetó de la muñeca.

\- Promete que no tardarás más tiempo en tomar a esa chica – lo miraba con gesto ceñudo - ¡promételo!

\- Lo prometo – contestó fríamente – ella se entregará a mí por voluntad propia – y diciendo esto, Taiki se soltó bruscamente del agarre de su hermano, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

\- Esta situación – mencionó Seiya mientras se acariciaba los labios – es muy parecida a la de "aquella vez".

\- Lo sé – respondió el platinado mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano – se empeñó en acercarse a ella antes de tomarla y mira como terminaron las cosas.

\- ¿Crees que se esté enamorando?

\- Pues por su actitud, todo parece indicar que sí. Mira que tardar tanto en tomar a una víctima, siendo esta una niña atractiva y de aspecto inocente – Yaten se relamió los labios.

\- Tienes razón – Seiya imitó el gesto de su hermano – como que ya me está dando hambre – se removió sugestivamente en su asiento.

\- A mí también – volteó a ver a su hermano con mirada maliciosa y llena de lujuria - ¿qué te parece si vamos a visitar a cierto par de bizcochitos rubios? – la hermosa mirada esmeralda del platinado se tornó rojo escarlata.

\- Qué buena idea hermano – le respondió el pelinegro, mostrando igualmente el rojo escarlata en sus ojos.

\- Vayamos pues.

Y se levantaron de su asiento para dirigirse a la casa de las chicas que los alimentaban con su energía sexual.

 _TxA_

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que los Kou habían llegado a Juuban y en los cuales Taiki aún no victimizaba a Amy.

Trataba de no alejarse de su objetivo inicial, pues aunque les había dicho a sus hermanos que aún tenía energía para sobrevivir, su tiempo se estaba acabando.

Sin embargo, Taiki vivía una lucha interna, ya que había comenzado a experimentar una atracción más que física por la peliazul, cosa que le preocupaba.

Trataba de no involucrarse más allá con ella que no fuera el hecho de conquistarla para que se entregara a él, pues estaba en contra de los métodos que utilizaban sus hermanos (como aprovecharse de ellas mientras dormían y hacer que sus víctimas tuvieran sueños eróticos) para alimentarse, considerándolo como una violación, y ya tenía bastante trauma con eso.

Pero no podía evitar disfrutar de todas aquellas cosas que compartía con Amy, inclusive de las cosas más simples y banales de la vida como el sentir el viento en el rostro o la lluvia escurriendo por su cabello.

Así que, decidido, se dijo que ya no esperaría más en tomarla, antes de que sus sentimientos interfirieran una vez más…

 _TxA_

\- Bien chicos – dijo Darien – necesito para mañana esa investigación.

Todos los alumnos protestaron

\- No me importan sus protestas. Cuando sean médicos y tengan que trabajar en turnos de más de 8 hrs se van a acordar de mí. Hasta mañana.

El médico Chiba salió del aula mientras los chicos comenzaban a guardar sus cosas.

\- Taiki, creo que lo mejor será que empecemos de una vez con esa tarea – dijo Amy mientras cerraba su mochila.

\- Si, tienes razón Amy.

\- ¿Te parece si vamos a mi casa?

\- ¿Tu casa? – Taiki la miró sorprendido _"Es mi oportunidad"_ pensó – Sí está bien. Vayamos.

Taiki y Amy llegaron al departamento. Una vez que entraron, la peliazul lo invitó a sentarse mientras ella se ponía algo más cómodo.

El castaño observó todo a su alrededor; era un lugar que conocía bastante bien, pues en más de una ocasión había estado ahí sin que la chica lo supiera, por lo que sabía en qué dirección se encontraba cada una de las estancias de la casa.

\- ¿Deseas algo de tomar? – preguntó Amy, quien se unió a él en la sala. Ella iba vestida con un pequeños short, blusa de tirantes y pantuflas.

\- Naranjada está bien – respondió el chico, tratando de disimular su reacción ante la vestimenta de su anfitriona.

\- No tengo naranjada, pero tengo agua de maracuyá, ¿la has probado?

\- No, nunca he probado esa fruta

\- Es una fruta exótica que se da en América – dijo la muchacha mientras se dirigía a la cocina – también se le conoce como Fruta de la Pasión – agregó mientras regresaba con el vaso de agua.

\- Ya veo – contestó Taiki mientras tomaba el vaso de manos de la chica y lo llevaba a sus labios – Está deliciosa Mizuno – dijo, mientras la saboreaba.

\- Te lo dije – ella sonrió.

\- ¿Y la doctora Mizuno?

\- Hoy le toca hacer guardia.

\- ¡Oh! - _"Perfecto"_ pensó él. – Creo que es mejor que comencemos a hacer la tarea de una vez – dijo Taiki.

Los muchachos se instalaron en la mesa de centro de la sala, comenzando así la tarea de investigación que Darien les había encargado.

Amy tecleaba rápidamente en su lap top mientras Taiki investigaba en internet y le manda la información vía correo electrónico. Sin darse cuenta, las horas comenzaron a pasar, cayendo la noche.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! – dijo Amy – son las 8 de la noche. ¡Qué rápido pasó la tarde!

\- Es verdad – la apoyó el castaño - ¿qué te parece si tomamos un descanso? – dijo, estirando los brazos.

\- Pero Taiki, debemos terminar esto cuando antes

\- Lo sé pero si no descansamos un momento no podremos continuar con nuestros deberes – el chico ya se había levantado y le ofreció su mano.

\- Creo que tienes razón – respondió ella, mientras tomaba la mano del muchacho y se levantaba.

Al momento que Taiki tiró de ella para ayudarla a incorporarse, Amy chocó contra él, no pudiendo evitar que posara sus manos sobre el pecho masculino, y a su vez, el castaño le rodeó la cadera para estabilizarla y que no cayera, lo que provocó el sonrojo de la muchacha.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Taiki, quien aún la tenía entre sus brazos.

\- Si – respondió ella, mirándolo fijamente.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa al notar el sonrojo de ella, y mirándola tiernamente, se acercó lentamente a sus labios.

Amy cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca, esperando el contacto. Cuando sintió los labios de Taiki sobre los suyos, de manera suave y tierna, un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo.

Automáticamente, la chica echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Taiki, enredando sus dedos en el cabello castaño mientras él la estrechaba más contra sí.

Aquél beso que había comenzado de manera suave y tierna, ahora iba aumentando de intensidad, sintiendo como crecía la necesidad de Amy y que obviamente él satisfacería.

Sin dejar de besarse, Taiki la dirigió al sofá. Una vez ahí, el chico la atrajo contra sí y comenzó a descender por su cuello, mientras ella dejaba embargarse por aquella sensación.

\- Taiki – susurró mientras él besaba su cuello y con sus grandes manos recorría su espalda.

\- Amy… - le respondió él, quien había subido hasta su oído y mordía su lóbulo mientras posaba sus manos en los senos de ella.

Ella emitió un leve gemido y con eso, Taiki supo que ya había dado su consentimiento; se entregaría a él por voluntad.

El castaño marcó un camino de besos desde la mejilla de la peliazul hasta el hombro, mientras sus manos se internaban dentro de la blusa de la chica. Podía sentir como su instinto despertaba y junto con él, su hombría.

¿Por qué había pasado tanto tiempo sin tomar a alguien cuando eso era lo mejor del mundo? Pero eso ya no importaba, pues por fin estaría disfrutaría de aquella magnifica forma de alimentarse otra vez.

Taiki se deshizo de la blusa de Amy y comenzó a besar su torso mientras se deshacía del estorboso brassiere.

Una vez libre, se concentró en los pequeños senos, succionando y saboreando alternadamente los rosados botones mientras Amy gemía y sentía la creciente humedad en su entrepierna.

Taiki descendió a través de su torso, bajando hasta el vientre de la chica, donde el olor de Amy impactó de lleno en sus sensibles fosas nasales.

Un hambre voraz se apoderó de él, quien rápidamente se quitó la camisa blanca de su uniforme escolar y atacó la femenina boca, recostando a la peliazul en el sofá e internando su mano dentro del short de ella y más allá.

\- Eres tan hermosa Amy – le susurró él a su oído al tiempo que ella lo abrazaba y gemía, echando su cadera hacia adelante para profundizar el contacto de su sexo con la mano de Taiki.

\- Taiki – respondió ella en un gemido, mientras él se incorporaba un poco para verla a los ojos.

Amy lo miraba con un profundo amor y hasta cierto punto tristeza, pues nunca nadie la había hecho sentir tan especial como él.

En ese momento, Taiki se dio cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, descubriendo sus propios sentimientos.

\- No puedo – se incorporó rápidamente del sofá, dejando a una muy sorprendida Amy.

\- ¿Qué? – la chica se sentó, cubriendo su torso desnudo con la blusa.

\- Perdóname Amy, yo… tú no te mereces esto – dijo él mientras rápidamente se ponía la camisa y guardaba sus cosas.

\- Pero, Taiki… - la peliazul no comprendía que era lo que sucedía – ¡Tai no te vayas!

\- Perdóname Amy, esto no está bien – el castaño se dirigió a la puerta y antes de abrir sintió una pequeña mano agarrándolo del brazo.

\- Taiki… - la voz de la peliazul era llorosa – por favor no te vayas. Yo… te quiero.

El castaño abrió mucho los ojos al oír aquella confesión de la muchacha, y sorprendido, volteó a verla solo para constatar que lo que ella decía era verdad; lo vio en su mirada.

Sintiéndose el peor ser del mundo, simplemente susurró un "lo siento" y salió del departamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras una afligida y semidesnuda Amy caía de hinojos frente a la puerta, llorando amargamente y liberando su dolor.

\- Taiki – dijo ella entre sollozos mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Una vez más, la habían rechazado, como sucedió hacía varios años atrás con Richard, su primer amor.

* * *

Hola!

Por fin llegamos al lemon de éste fic, pero no se preocupen, habrá más de ello.

Nuestro querido Taiki ya se dió cuenta que Amy esta enamorada de él y al parecer, él también lo está de ella! Qué creen que pase? :O

Gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leerme, gracias a Blackbomberwoman sensei y a Lizbeth Vara por sus reviews y a Rossy Kou por sus comentarios vía Facebook.

Los invito a leer **Tentación** y **Monster** , mis mas recientes historias, ambas son YatenxMina.

Nos leemos muy pronto Bombones, besos estelares! :*


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Taiki se encontraba sentado en lo más alto de la montaña donde estaba ubicada su cueva. Pensativo, observaba como el brillo de las estrellas se hacía cada vez más tenue; el amanecer se acercaba.

No se percató que Seiya y Yaten habían llegado hasta aquél lugar.

\- Vaya, así que aquí has estado todo este tiempo – dijo Yaten, mientras descendía y sus grandes alas plateadas se recogían.

\- Lo dicho. Ustedes tienen la virtud de aparecer cuando menos los necesito – respondió el castaño sin voltear a verlos.

\- Bueno, somos como tus demonios guardianes – dijo sarcástico Seiya, recogiendo sus alas negras.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿La tomaste? – el platinado estaba ansioso.

\- No pude – contestó cortante Taiki, sin dejar de observar el horizonte.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? Creímos que habías dicho que lo harías – dijo sorprendido el pelinegro – O ¿no será que después de tantos años te volviste impotente hermanito? – el tono de Seiya era sarcástico.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – gritó Taiki molesto, encarando a sus hermanos – simplemente no pude. Ella no se lo merece.

\- Aguarda un segundo – Yaten levantó su dedo índice - ¿cómo que ELLA no se lo merece?

Taiki miraba fijamente a Yaten quien tenía el gesto ceñudo; lo había descubierto.

\- Ella es una chica maravillosa que no merece que la utilice para algo tan vil como eso.

\- ¡Ok no estoy entendiendo nada! – Seiya levantó los brazos y se llevó las manos al cabello.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes Seiya? – Taiki se incorporó – No me alimentaré de Amy. Ella siente algo especial por mi y yo no me aprovecharé de eso.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? – espetó el platinado molesto

\- ¡Porque lo vi en su mirada! Porque fue la misma que me decía hace siglos que me quería. Porque eso mismo fue lo que pasó y me estoy enamorando de ella – sus hermanos lo observaban serios - Voy a alejarme de Amy para que nada malo le ocurra, porque, si algo malo le llegara a suceder, esta vez no me lo perdonaría.

\- Amy no es Josephine, Taiki – dijo secamente y entre dientes el platinado – ni siquiera sabes qué fue lo que pasó con ella, no puedes decir que pasará con Amy. Además, necesitas alimentarte de alguien, y si no es de Mizuno, será de alguien más.

\- No lo haré – le respondió en el mismo tono – no puedo estar con alguien si siento esto por Amy

\- ¿Entonces piensas morir? – preguntó Seiya - ¡Por favor Taiki! ¡Hazle caso a Yaten! ¿Por qué piensas que puede pasarle algo a Amy?

\- ¡Porque Josephine también se enamoró de mí y mira lo que ocurrió! Estoy enamorándome de Amy y no soportaría que algo le ocurriera. Nosotros estamos malditos; seguramente por eso murió Josephine y esta vez impediré que una desgracia ocurra.

\- Eso debiste de haber pensado antes de involucrarte sentimentalmente - Seiya y Yaten lo miraban inexpresivos – ahora busca la manera de alimentarte.

\- Pero no será de Amy

\- Haz lo que quieras – los chicos extendieron sus alas para emprender el vuelo – pero hazlo rápido.

Los muchachos desaparecieron volando de aquel lugar mientras los primeros rayos solares tocaban la piel del castaño. Estaba en un serio problema; sabía que un amor entre diferentes razas no podía ser, por eso estaba seguro que él era el culpable de la muerte de su amada Josephine, que todo aquello había sido un castigo por desobedecer las leyes naturales y era por eso que nunca supo quién la asesinó.

Y ahora ocurría de nuevo. Los últimos meses cerca de la peliazul solo habían servido para que comenzara a enamorarse de ella, y ahora que sabía que era correspondido, lo único que se le venía a la mente era ponerla a salvo de cualquier peligro, y así lo haría.

 _TXA_

Amy estaba en la ducha, llorando. Las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas se confundían con el agua que corría por su cuerpo.

Le dolía el corazón.

Por segunda vez había sido rechazada, aunque esta ocasión le dolía más que la primera, porque habían llegado más allá que un simple beso.

Sin poder evitarlo, recordaba lo que había sucedido aquella tarde de otoño, sintiéndose destrozada de nuevo.

FLASHBACK

" _La tarde comenzaba a caer cuando lo encontró en la terraza de la preparatoria, recargado sobre la malla que servía de protección._

 _Amy sonrió al verlo y se acercó lentamente. Llevaba toda la tarde buscándolo._

 _Cuando estuvo cerca, le tocó el hombro y el chico volteó rápidamente, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa._

 _Richard era su mejor amigo, se conocían desde la infancia y habían ido juntos a la escuela desde entonces. Se consideraban como hermanos (o por lo menos el chico así consideraba a la peliazul), pero en algún momento de su vida, Amy comenzó a enamorarse de él._

 _Aquello se puso color de hormiga cuando, ocho días atrás, asistieron a una fiesta en la cual, por cosas que aún no comprendía, Richard había besado a Amy, lo que despertó la esperanza en la chica de que existiera una posibilidad de que su amigo también estuviera enamorado de ella, pero eso estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad._

 _\- Te estuve buscando todo el día – dijo la muchacha sonriente_

 _\- ¿Ah si? – Richard estaba apenado – bueno, estuve algo ocupado – desvió la mirada, cosa que la peliazul notó._

 _\- ¿Todo bien?_

 _\- Amy – el pelinegro resopló – oye no quiero que creas cosas que no son, ¿si?_

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _\- Verás… - el chico se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza – lo de la fiesta… no debió haber pasado._

 _\- ¿Qué? – las esperanzas de Amy se empezaban a desmoronar._

 _\- Amy te quiero mucho pero no así, no de esa manera._

 _\- ¿Entonces de qué manera, Richard?_

 _\- Eres como mi hermana… no puedo estar contigo – la tomó de los hombros – no quiero lastimarte porque eres una chica maravillosa, pero…_

 _\- Pero no para ti, ¿cierto? – ella lo miraba fijamente con los ojos cristalinos – porque a ti quien te gusta es Unazuki Furuhata._

 _\- Unazuki no tiene nada que ver – el muchacho la tomó del rostro, acariciándola – toda la vida te he visto como mi hermanita y después de que te besé me di cuenta que estuvo mal._

 _\- ¡Pero no soy tu hermana y yo te quiero! – ella lo tomó de las muñecas_

 _\- Yo también te quiero Amy, pero no de la manera que tu quieres. Perdóname._

 _En ese momento, la puerta de la terraza se abrió, dando paso a una linda chica pelirroja que los veía sorprendidos._

 _\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Unazuki, acercándose a ellos._

 _\- Si por supuesto – contestó Richard soltando a Amy, quien se limpiaba rápidamente las lágrimas._

 _La pelirroja se acercó rápidamente al muchacho, dándole un beso en la mejilla y tomándolo de la mano, dejando sorprendida a Amy._

 _\- ¡Oh Amy! ¿Estabas llorando? – la chica se acercó a ella y la abrazó – te prometo que no te separaré de él. Sé lo mucho que se quieren – esbozó una sonrisa._

 _\- ¿Separarnos? – la peliazul no comprendía._

 _\- Amy – Richard se armó de valor – Unazuki y yo somos novios. Lo siento._

 _En ese momento, la joven sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos y el dolor se apoderó de ella. Creyó que Richard la quería así como ella a él, pero no era así, y ahora, después de que la besara en esa fiesta, le decía que Unazuki ya era su novia. ¿En qué momento ocurrió? Simplemente no lo podía creer._

 _\- Deseo que sean felices – estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Richard tenía el corazón estrujado._

 _\- Amy de verdad lo siento. Eres una gran chica y sé que pronto encontrarás a alguien que te quiera como te lo mereces."_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

A partir de ese momento, había caído en una depresión de la cual pudo salir adelante gracias al apoyo incondicional de sus amigas. Cuando la pudo superar, se encerró en el estudio, decidiendo ser la mejor de todos.

Y ahora, después de haber superado su "mala suerte" como ella lo llamaba, le ocurría de nuevo.

Hecha un ovillo en la esquina de la ducha, Amy se abrazaba mientras sacaba su amargura.

Lloró y lloró hasta que sintió que sus ojos habían quedado secos y fue entonces cuando decidió salir de la regadera.

Envuelta en una gran toalla y con el agua escurriendo del cabello, se dirigió a su habitación. Si vistió con una amplia y vieja camisa y unos shorts ligeros, secó su cabello y se metió a la cama a tratar de olvidar lo que había sucedido.

Nuevas lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas, y la muchacha lloró en silencio hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

 _TxA_

De entre las cortinas de la ventana se deslizó una sombra que se situó en medio de la habitación de Amy.

Los hermosos ojos verdes se posaron sobre la chica que dormía apaciblemente y un brillo malévolo se apoderó de ellos.

La luz de la luna llena refleja en la piel de la chica la hacía resaltar su belleza, permitiendo que aquél intruso apreciara sus facciones.

" _Se parece tanto a ella"_ pensó, al constatar que el perfil de Amy era idéntico al de Josephine _"A Taiki le va a dar mucho gusto verla en mis brazos"_ pensó con deleite, conteniendo una carcajada.

Amy se removió en su cama, haciendo un efecto atomizador que inundó el lugar con su aroma, lo que afectó directamente las fosas nasales del intruso, aturdiéndole los sentidos.

" _Será mejor que me vaya si quiero consumar mi venganza"_ y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, alcanzó la ventana y salió del lugar.

 _TxA_

Al día siguiente, Amy ya se encontraba en el salón de clases cuando Taiki llegó.

Inconscientemente, había llegado temprano con la esperanza de poder hablar con él, sin embargo, cuando éste la vio, prefirió salir del salón y esperar a que Darien llegara para ingresar de nuevo, dejando a la chica con el corazón aún más lastimado con aquella acción.

Al término de la clase, Amy se apresuró a guardar sus cosas y se acercó al muchacho antes de que éste se marchara.

\- Taiki…

Él no respondió. Simplemente se limitó a seguir guardando sus cosas.

\- Tai…

\- Mizuno – levantó el rostro para encararla.

Deseaba poder abrazarla y besarla, decirle que también la quería, pero se contuvo. Ahora su único objetivo era mantenerla a salvo y alejada de él.

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – hizo la pregunta lo más dulce que pudo – creí que…

\- Quiero darte una disculpa por lo de ayer – la interrumpió - Mi comportamiento fue incorrecto.

\- Taiki yo…

\- Déjame terminar – el chico la miraba fijamente – lo mejor para nosotros es que continuemos tratándonos como compañeros de clase.

Amy no dijo nada, simplemente lo miraba tratando de ocultar lo que sentía.

\- Mira, tu serás una gran doctora y creo que no debes permitir que nadie interfiera o te distraiga – continuó – y yo regresaré terminando el semestre a Osaka. No creo que podamos hacer algo.

\- Si, entiendo – la peliazul desvió la mirada para evitar que el castaño la viera llorar.

\- Lo siento en verdad – Taiki la miraba triste.

\- No te preocupes.

\- Me voy, tengo que ir a la biblioteca – y antes de que ella contestara, salió atropelladamente del lugar.

Amy se sentía tan mal… aquello había sido como cuando Richard la había rechazado, sin embargo, se había prometido a sí misma no permitir que ningún hombre la lastimara una vez más, así que, decidida a ocultar su dolor, salió del salón con la frente en alto.

Por su parte, Taiki sufría igual o peor que ella. Después de 270 años, había vuelto a enamorarse de alguien, a sentirse feliz, pero por miedo a perder a Amy de la misma manera tan trágica como a Josephine, había decidido alejarse de ella.

Aquello era doloroso, pero necesario. Ya vería después como se alimentaria. Por lo pronto, la seguridad de Amy era todo lo que le importaba.

 _TxA_

Amy se dirigió a una de las tantas áreas verdes de la universidad. Necesitaba aire fresco que le ayudara a procesar lo que había ocurrido.

Llegó a una banca y se desplomó en ella, inhalando todo el aire que podía.

No, no estaba bien, no se sentía bien, pero tenía que aparentar que lo estaba; tenía que controlar el estado de shock en el que se encontraba.

\- Disculpa – escuchó una voz tras ella, lo que la hizo voltear con sorpresa – acabo de llegar y me gustaría saber si me puedes ayudar.

Amy miraba sorprendida a aquel muchacho alto de ojos verdes y cabello ondulado y rubio atado a una cola baja de caballo que le dedicaba una sonrisa encantadora.

\- Si, que se te ofrece – titubeó.

\- ¿Me podrías indicar dónde se encuentra la facultad de psicología? Soy estudiante de intercambio, vengo de la Universidad de Kyoto.

\- Camina derecho por este pasillo y dobla a la izquierda. Al fondo verás el edificio.

\- Muchas gracias, señorita – el joven se inclinó para tomar una de sus manos y llevársela a los labios, haciendo que Amy se sonrojara. Acto seguido, se alejó del lugar y siguió su camino.

* * *

Hola Bombones!

Pobre Amy, Taiki le ha roto el corazón, pero es por su bien, aunque ahora está en peligro... apuesto a que si saben quién es el chico nuevo de la universidad ;)

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, gracias a mi querida consu Majho Durán, Martha Pérez, Liz Vara, Kary Martínez y María Angélica Opazo por sus comentarios vía FB

Recuerden que aunque no tengan cuenta en Fanfiction pueden dejar sus reviews n.n

No se olviden pasar por mi página en FB, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou.

Besos estelares! :*


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Los días pasaron y Taiki se mostraba demasiado cortante con ella, sin embargo, el chico nuevo parecía que tenía la misión de aparecerse en su vida, pues en todos lados lo encontraba, o por lo menos, escuchaba de él.

Y no se salvaba, pues al ser compañero de clase de Serena, ésta se la pasaba diciendo lo apuesto y buena gente que era.

Aunque Lita, Rei y ella le recordaban que tenía una relación con Seiya, ese no era impedimento para que la rubia de odangos admirara a su compañero de clase.

Cierto día, en que la ciudad había sido sorprendida por un fuerte aguacero, Amy corrió a la biblioteca escolar para refugiarse y hacer tranquilamente su tarea, ya que no quería estar sola en casa.

Se sentó en la mesa más apartada que encontró y se dispuso a trabajar, cuando se percató que necesitaba un libro de anatomía.

Pasando sus manos por su cabello, volteó a ambos lados constatando que estaba sola, por lo que, dando un resoplido, buscó una escalerilla y se dirigió al estante donde se encontraba el libro que necesitaba.

" _Ojalá Taiki estuviera aquí"_ pensó, mientras se estiraba todo lo que podía para alcanzar su objetivo.

\- ¡Eureka! – exclamó la chica cuando por fin tuvo el libro que necesitaba en sus manos. Sin embargo, la escalerilla comenzó a tambalear bajo ella, lo que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

La peliazul soltó un desgarrador grito ante el inminente golpe que recibiría, pero de repente su caída se vio frenada por unos fuertes brazos que la habían atrapado en el aire.

\- ¿Estás bien? – escuchó la masculina voz.

Sonrojada, volteó a ver a su salvador, descubriendo una sincera preocupación es sus hermosas esmeraldas.

\- Si – contestó ella

La próxima vez que necesites bajar un libro de un estante tan alto, asegúrate pedir ayuda – dijo el muchacho mientras la colocaba en el suelo.

\- Gra - gracias – dijo ella acunando el libro contra su pecho.

\- No me des las gracias, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me ayudaste a encontrar la facultad de psicología – esbozó una sonrisa – soy Ziot Tadaya

\- Yo soy Amy Mizuno

\- Bueno, srita. Mizuno, ya estamos a mano – le guiñó el ojo – y me pregunto si le gustaría ir por un té caliente a la cafetería.

\- Pero está lloviendo – dijo la chica aun sonrojada

\- Traigo paraguas.

Ziot convenció a Amy de ir por el té, así que la chica guardó sus cosas, pidió prestado el libro y salió tomada del brazo del rubio mientras platicaban.

\- Así que vienes de intercambio de Kyoto.

\- Así es.

\- Es curioso que a medio semestre hagan este tipo de cosas. De hecho, tu no eres el único chico que llegó de intercambio.

\- ¿A no? – el rubio mostró un especial interés en aquello - ¿hay más chicos de intercambio?

\- Si, tres muchachos más, pero ellos vienen de Osaka.

\- ¿De qué universidad? – Ziot la miró rápidamente por el rabillo del ojo

\- De Kinmoku

\- ¿Kinmoku, eh? – el chico lo dijo más para si mismo que para su acompañante.

\- Si, ¿por qué? ¿hay algo de malo en Kinmoku?

\- No, para nada. Por supuesto que no – respondió, moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo.

\- Sabes Ziot, es muy extraño que hayan hecho todo este movimiento de alumnos a mediados de semestre.

\- Bueno Amy, a veces las escuelas hacen ciertos convenios en beneficio de los alumnos. Juuban posee una especialidad que mi universidad no tiene, por eso decidieron mandarme hacia aquí.

\- ¡Oh que interesante! ¿y qué especialidad es la que estás tomando?

El rubio no contestó, puesto que se toparon de frente con Taiki en el pasillo, cubriéndose de la lluvia con una sombrilla.

\- Mizuno – dijo Taiki sorprendido al verla del brazo de aquel chico.

\- Hola Taiki – dijo ella, tratando de disimular lo que el castaño causaba en ella.

En ese momento, Taiki encaró al rubio que ahora lo miraba con cierta malicia, mientras sentía como su sangre comenzaba a hervir.

\- Veo que vienes acompañada – dijo, tratando de permanecer sereno e impasible ante aquél joven que lo miraba de forma déspota y altiva

\- Si bueno, él es mi amigo. También viene de intercambio.

\- Intercambio, ¿eh? – Taiki no quitaba la vista de los burlones ojos verdes del chico – ¿de qué universidad?

\- De la Universidad de Kyoto – dijo el chico – por cierto, me llamo Ziot Tadaya, mucho gusto – extendió su mano.

\- Taiki Kou, mucho gusto – al estrechar sus manos, una extraña conexión se estableció entre ellos, pasando desapercibida para la peliazul.

 _\- Te veo en el parque número 10 a las 12 am –_ le informó Taiki al rubio telepáticamente

 _\- Ahí estaré –_ le respondió de la misma manera.

Para aquél instante, la tensión ya se estaba haciendo notoria entre ambos chicos.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó la muchacha - ¿se conocen?

\- No, por supuesto que no Mizuno. Es la primera vez que nos vemos – dijo Taiki seriamente.

\- Así es Amy, tranquila – Ziot pasó atrevidamente su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica, provocando los celos del castaño – no pasa nada. ¿Por qué no nos apresuramos a la cafetería antes de que se suelte la lluvia de nuevo?

\- Si tienes razón – contestó Amy – bueno Taiki, nosotros nos vamos.

\- Que estén bien – se hizo a un lado para que los muchachos pasaran – Nos vemos Ziot.

\- Nos vemos, Taiki – Ziot solo lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y siguió su camino, aun con el brazo alrededor de Amy mientras Taiki se quedaba parado observándolos.

 _TxA_

\- ¡Está aquí! ¡Ese maldito está aquí! – dijo colérico Taiki mientras iba de un lado a otro de la sala del departamento mientras era observado por sus hermanos.

\- ¿De quién hablas? – preguntó Seiya

\- De Ziocite

Yaten escupió la bebida que ingería en esos instantes y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano

\- ¿Qué hace ese animal aquí? – increpó aún con más rabia que la de su hermano

\- Es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber.

\- ¿Dónde lo viste? – preguntó ansioso el platinado

\- En la universidad. El mal parido utilizó la misma excusa que nosotros para ingresar a Juuban y parece anda detrás de Amy

\- ¿Detrás de Amy? – preguntó el pelinegro - ¿por qué?

\- ¡Tú por qué crees! – dijo exasperado Taiki – siempre ha buscado estar en competencia conmigo.

\- Ya lo creo – Seiya rodó los ojos y se dirigió a Yaten – tranquilo hermanito, yo te cuidaré las espaldas.

El platinado soltó un gruñido y se levantó súbitamente, dirigiéndose a su habitación y cerrando de un portazo, ante la mirada de sus hermanos.

\- Sigue sin soportarlo – comentó Seiya

\- Y como no, después de saber "sus manías" – agregó Taiki – si yo fuera Yaten, lo odiaría aún más.

\- ¿Lo iras a ver?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Lo cité en el Parque número 10 a las 12 am. Tengo que saber qué hace aquí y advertirle que se aleje de Amy.

\- ¿Tanto te importa esa chica?

\- Más de lo que imaginas

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro

\- Solo espero que no te estés equivocando de nuevo Tai.

Taiki detuvo su andar para mirar fijamente los zafiros melancólicos de su hermano.

\- Seiya yo…

\- No tienes que darme explicaciones – el chico movió la cabeza– después de todo, nosotros estamos con ellas, así que tienes derecho a interesarte en alguien.

\- Si pero…

\- Solo no queremos que sufras, eso es todo, como aquella vez – Seiya se levantó – bueno, voy a bañarme. Estar tanto tiempo entre humanos hace que comience a oler igual de feo que ellos.

\- Seiya – el castaño lo detuvo del hombro cuando el chico pasó a su lado – no quiero que le ocurra nada malo a Amy, por eso veré a Ziocite. Por eso me alejé de ella, para evitar que algo pase.

\- Te creo hermano, te creo – el pelinegro puso su mano sobre la de Taiki – y espero que después de que te asegures de que Mizuno esté bien, te preocupes por ti.

 _TxA_

El parque número 10 era un lugar desierto y hasta cierto punto escalofriante a esa hora de la noche; una densa neblina cubría el suelo y algunas de las farolas habían comenzado a fallar.

Taiki llevaba una gruesa gabardina azul marino que lo abrigaba muy bien, ya que la noche estaba increíblemente fría.

Caminó por uno de los senderos, frotándose las manos y sacando vaho de la boca; ¿en qué momento se había humanizado tanto? Pronto llegó al lugar donde había acordado con Ziocite.

Realmente, no se habían puesto de acuerdo sobre en qué punto del parque se verían, pero esto Taiki lo intuía, ya que las farolas comenzaron a fallar con más frecuencia.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, volteó hacia ambos lados del desierto lugar, esperando que apareciera su compañero de raza.

\- Qué puntual eres Taiki.

El castaño dirigió su mirada en dirección hacia dónde provenía aquella sensual voz, topándose con el rubio sentado sobre una de las luminarias con la pierna cruzada.

\- Hola, Ziocite

El rubio mostró una media sonrisa y brincó hacia donde estaba el castaño, quedando frente a frente.

\- El hecho de que me llames por mi nombre no significa que tendrás poder sobre mi, M…

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – Taiki lo acusó con el dedo

\- Ah – el chico se cruzó de brazos, sosteniendo su barbilla con una mano – tu si me puedes llamar por mi verdadero nombre pero yo a ti no.

\- Es jerarquía y lo sabes – Taiki lo miraba con desdén

\- Si claro – Ziocite rodó los ojos - ¿qué quieres?

\- Que te alejes de Mizuno

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Por qué? – preguntó burlonamente

\- Ella es mía – el castaño lo miraba fríamente

\- ¿Tuya? – el rubio soltó una estrepitosa carcajada – no percibo tu aroma por ningún lado

Encolerizado, Taiki tomó del cuello a Ziocite con una mano

\- Te lo advierto Ziocite, aléjate de Amy Mizuno

\- Tan violento como siempre – el rubio se soltó de su agarre – aun no puedo creer lo que Kakyuu dice de ti, siendo tu tan macho – el chico le dirigió una mirada lasciva, mientras se mordía un labio.

Con un rápido movimiento, el rubio se acercó a él, lamiendo su cuello.

– Sabes tan increíblemente bien…

El castaño puso cara de desagrado al sentir la lengua del rubio recorrer su cuello.

\- Y esa zorra dice que yo soy el raro… - Taiki rodó los ojos mientras el rubio se alejaba de él – ¿para qué quieres a Mizuno si a ti no te gustan las mujeres?

\- ¡Claro que me gustan! – se defendió Ziocite – desde que me acosté con Kakyuu…

\- ¿Qué tú qué? – Taiki estaba boquiabierto – no puedo creer hasta dónde ha llegado su grado de perversión – pasó una mano por su cuello, quitándose los rastros de saliva de Ziocite.

\- No te preocupes Taiki, tú no eres mi tipo – dijo burlonamente – sabes cómo me gustan.

Taiki soltó una estrepitosa carcajada

\- No eres su tipo.

\- Ni él el mio, créeme, aunque sea de los que me gustan. Además, estoy con Malachite.

\- Ya me lo imaginaba yo, que ustedes dos seguían juntos. Entonces, ¿para qué diablos estas tras Amy?

\- ¡Porque necesito alimentarme de un humano! Los Three Lights no son los únicos que tienen derecho a buscar alimento y esa niña es increíblemente buena. Me excita pensar en cómo se va a retorcer cuando la posea.

El castaño montó en cólera otra vez, apresando al rubio por las solapas de la camisa

\- Te lo digo una vez más, ni se te ocurra tocarle un solopelo a Amy Mizuno, ¡Ella es mía! – rugió Taiki

\- No la has marcado, y eso quiere decir que no te pertenece – Ziocite lo empujó – y si ya terminaste, me tengo que ir. Te veo en la escuela Taiki, y mándale mis saludos a Yaten.

Dicho esto, Ziocite desapareció dejando a un muy enojado Taiki en medio de la fría noche de Tokio.

* * *

Hi!

Antes de que los focos rojos de ¡PELIGRO - PELIGRO! se enciendan, debo decir que no, no va a haber yaoi, esto solo fue un mini mini yaoi y el único que habrá, porque, pues Ziocite es bisexual :p pero no más acercamientos y menos con Taiki, aunque, si adivinan quién le gusta verdad? jiji

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias al Invitado Misterioso, Liz Vara, Kamisumi Shirohoshi, Serenity Rose Kou y Gumimegume por sus reviews y a Majho Durán, Martha Pérez y María Angélica Opazo por sus comentarios vía FB

Por razones personales, estaré actualizando el próximo martes :p y los invitó a leer **Dulce tentación** , mi nuevo fic, es un SxS.

Besos estelares Bombones! :*


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **ADVERTENCIA: contiene lime**

Ya habían pasado quince días desde el encuentro de Taiki con Ziocite.

Como había hecho desde que tomó la decisión de alejarse de ella, el castaño mantenía su distancia con Amy, pero no por eso dejaba de vigilarla y estar al pendiente de ella, por lo que se dio cuenta que el rubio no había hecho caso de su advertencia.

Una mañana, Taiki llegó al salón de clases, percatándose que Amy aún no se encontraba ahí, cosa que le pareció muy extraña, contando con que la peliazul era muy disciplinada con sus estudios.

\- Buenos días Molly – saludó el castaño a la chica

\- Buenos días Taiki

\- ¿Y Mizuno?

La chica se le quedó observando fijamente; se suponía que Taiki no quería saber nada de su amiga, ¿Cómo por qué ahora preguntaba por ella con tanto interés? Molly comenzó a sacar sus útiles escolares, tratando de no darle importancia a lo que iba a responder.

\- No va a llegar a ésta clase.

\- ¿Y desde cuando las clases no son importantes para Mizuno? – dijo algo molesto

\- ¡Oye Kou! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Por supuesto que las clases son muy importantes para ella pero anoche estuvo cuidando a Ziot!

\- ¿Estuvo con Ziot? – preguntó incrédulo Taiki

\- Si. Él está resfriado y ella se quedó a cuidarlo hasta tarde - Molly notó como una vena le saltaba a Taiki de la frente – No entiendo qué te molesta. Ziot y ella son amigos y tú la rechazaste, ¿o ya se te olvidó?

Taiki trataba de mantenerse inexpresivo y frio con Molly, pero su vena lo traicionaba. Temía mucho por la vida de Amy y ese parasito de Ziocite al parecer estaba usando todos sus trucos para acercarse a ella. No se lo permitiría.

\- Yo no la rechacé – dijo Taiki, regresando a su lugar – simplemente le dije que era mejor que se dedicara completamente a lograr su sueño.

TxA

Amy terminaba de empaquetar la sopa recién hecha para Ziot. Como se habían hecho buenos amigos, ella se había ofrecido a cuidarlo de ese terrible resfriado que lo aquejaba desde hacía una semana.

\- Muchas gracias por cuidarme, Amy – dijo el rubio, quien se encontraba parado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, cubierto con una gruesa sabana.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, y no deberías estar levantado – la peliazul corrió hacia donde estaba el chico – lo que necesitas es descansar.

Ziocite se dejó atender por la chica, quien lo tomó de los brazos y lo ayudó a dirigir sus pasos hacia su recamara, sin dejar de mirarla profundamente, cosa que hizo ruborizar a Amy.

Ella desvió rápidamente la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban de esa forma, pues el muchacho no le era indiferente, pero, después de lo de Taiki, ella ya no quería volver a arriesgarse, además de que, quisiera o no, su corazón le pertenecía a su castaño compañero de clases.

\- Amy, cuando esté mejor, ¿te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo?

\- Ziot yo…

\- No te preocupes, no sería como "una cita". Saldríamos como amigos si tú quieres.

\- Bueno…

\- Me agradaría mucho que aceptaras – la tomó de las manos – es para agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi estos días.

Amy se mordió un labio. Si, Ziot era muy guapo, le gustaba, pero ella estaba enamorada de Taiki y no quería ni que la lastimaran ni ella lastimar a nadie, ni que el rubio pasara por lo que ella pasó cuando le dijera que no le podía corresponder.

\- Ziot no se

\- Ya te lo dije, es para agradecerte lo que has hecho

\- Bueno, está bien.

Ziot esbozó una sonrisa y se llevó las manos de Amy a los labios, besándolos delicadamente, lo que hizo que una onda electrizante se apoderara de la peliazul.

¿Qué había sido aquella extraña sensación que hasta cierto punto, le parecía repugnante? Amy miró desconcertada al rubio mientras éste la miraba con curiosidad.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Amy?

\- No, nada – titubeó ella al tiempo que retiraba sus manos.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si. Ziot me tengo que ir. Paso a verte después de la escuela.

\- Si claro. Que tengas excelente día.

Murmurando un gracias, la chica salió del apartamento del rubio bajo la mirada maligna de éste.

\- Pronto vas a ser mía, Amy Mizuno, y así podré vengarme de Taiki.

 _TxA_

Después de que Ziot se recuperara y salieran a cenar, él y Amy se volvieron más unidos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Taiki, quien, de manera discreta los vigilaba.

No podía evitar sentirse celoso ante aquello, y aunque Amy le había dejado en claro al rubio que no le podía corresponder, esto no lo sabía Taiki, por lo que creía que el rubio y la peliazul mantenían una relación sentimental.

Por otra parte, Ziot no se daba por vencido al tratar de conquistar a la chica, aunque realmente lo que quería era ganarse su confianza para poder atacarla. Si lograba que Amy se entregara por voluntad propia, su venganza contra el castaño sería aún más placentera de lo que había imaginado.

La que se sentía un tanto desilusionada era Amy. Pensaba que teniendo a Ziot cerca, tal vez eso animara a Taiki para que de una vez por todas se le declarara, pero aquello no era así. El castaño simplemente se limitaba a mirarlos con un dejo de enojo en su rostro y seguía su camino, concentrado siempre en sus deberes escolares y nada más.

Si tan solo ella tuviera el valor para decirle que lo quería, que intentaran algo… pero no, prefirió dejar las cosas así y decidió darse una oportunidad de conocer más a fondo a Ziot, quien se había portado muy bien con ella desde que se conocieron.

Cierto día, cuando la jornada estudiantil llegaba a su hora intermedia, la cual los estudiantes utilizaban para comer o adelantar sus deberes, Taiki decidió seguir a Amy.

Disimuladamente guardó sus libros y cuadernos en la mochila esperando a que la chica saliera primero del salón y darle cierto espacio para poder seguirla a una distancia considerable sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Una vez estuvo seguro que ella ya le llevaba ventaja, salió del salón.

La siguió hasta una de las principales áreas verdes de la escuela, en la cual ya la estaba esperando Ziocite, quien la recibió con un caluroso abrazo y un beso en la comisura de los labios, lo que provocó el sonrojo de Amy y que le dijera algo que Taiki no quiso escuchar para evitar sentirse lastimado, pero no pudo cerrar los puños ante aquella escena.

Después de eso, la pareja se sentó en una banca y comenzaron a degustar sus alimentos, todo a la sombra del castaño que los observaba desde la distancia.

\- A este paso, pronto serás ascendido a los altares y te harán ángel guardián allá arriba – escuchó la voz del pelinegro tras él.

\- No me molestes, ¿quieres?

\- Parece que ese parásito ya se regeneró – agregó Yaten, cruzado de brazos.

\- ¡Mira Yaten! Comienzo a ver plumas blancas saliendo de su espalda – dijo maliciosamente Seiya mientras tocaba la espalda de su hermano.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! – manoteó el castaño – y no, no se ha regenerado. Sigue en las mismas de siempre.

\- Entonces lo está haciendo por molestarte – dijo el platinado, pasando una mano por su cabello.

\- Eso es obvio. Le advertí que no se metiera con Amy, que ella era mía y que no le tocara ni un pelo.

\- ¿Tuya? – Seiya abrió mucho los ojos – Disculpa Tai pero Mizuno no tiene tu marca.

\- De hecho, tampoco tiene la marca de Ziocite, así que puedes despreocuparte por eso – agregó Yaten, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del castaño.

\- Si pero ese malparido no tardará en intentar propasarse con ella… ugh

\- ¡Taiki! – exclamaron ambos chicos.

El castaño volvió a ser presa de un terrible dolor en el pecho, lo que hizo que se doblara del dolor ante el horror de sus hermanos.

Los chicos comenzaron a llamarle pero poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento.

 _TxA_

Taiki abrió pesadamente los ojos. Se sentía cansado, sin embargo, la energía vital comenzaba a fluir por todo su cuerpo.

Estaba recostado en su cama, y a cada lado, tenía a uno de sus hermanos tomándole la muñeca. Ambos le estaban trasmitiendo energía vital.

\- Gracias chicos – dijo el muchacho con un hilillo de voz

\- No nos des las gracias – respondió serio el platinado – pudiste haber muerto.

Taiki desvió la mirada; estaba avergonzado.

\- Dale gracias a Caos que Serena y Mina son bastante calientes y que nos alimentamos muy bien de ellas, si no, no sé qué sería de ti – comentó Seiya - ¿cuándo vas a preocuparte por ti? – preguntó, dulcificando el tono.

\- Tengo que asegurarme que Amy se encuentra bien – intentó levantarse

\- ¿A costa de tu propia vida? – lo detuvo Yaten – Taiki, piensa que si mueres, Mizuno no tendrá quien la cuide y entonces Ziocite hará lo que quiera con ella.

\- Además, si llegado el caso, tienes un enfrentamiento con él, ¿cómo reclamarás a Amy?

Taiki los observaba serio.

\- Lo mejor será que descanses. Con la energía que te hemos dado es más que suficiente. Revisa la batería de R2D2 cuando puedas.

El castaño simplemente los miraba fijamente mientras éstos se acercaban a la puerta de la habitación.

\- Y por favor, busca a una víctima – dijo el platinado antes de cerrar la puerta.

 _TxA_

\- Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta la casa – dijo Amy, quien estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta.

\- De nada Amy, gracias a ti por ser mi compañía – respondió Ziot, quien se acercó peligrosamente a la chica.

Amy simplemente cerró los ojos, sintiendo el roce de los labios del rubio contra los suyos, sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar en Taiki y rápidamente se alejó, impidiendo que el beso se llevara a cabo.

\- Discúlpame Ziot yo… - estaba sonrojada – sabes que no puedo

\- Amy, si tu me permitieras…- intentó tomarle la mano, pero ella la retiró enseguida

\- No Ziot. Lo siento – la chica se mordió un labio – mis estudios están primero – mintió.

El joven endureció el gesto al oír aquello. Era obvio que no era cierto.

\- Entiendo – dijo seriamente

\- Yo… tengo que entrar. Hoy mamá vendrá a dormir y le prepararé de cenar.

\- Claro

\- Te veo mañana Ziot

\- Hasta mañana Amy - Y la chica cerró la puerta.

Ziocite se quedó ahí parado, mirando fijamente la puerta mientras la cólera se iba apoderando de él.

\- Ni creas que te vas a salvar de mí. Si no quisiste por las buenas, va a ser por las malas Amy Mizuno – y se retiró del lugar.

 _TxA_

Amy dormía apaciblemente. Había sido una velada magnífica a lado de su madre, y después de ver una película con ella, se dio una relajante ducha y se metió a dormir.

No obstante, no contaba con que su sueño se vería interrumpido por una oscura y muy vívida pesadilla.

De entre el cortinaje, la figura de Ziocite se deslizó por la habitación hasta llegar al lecho de la chica durmiente, comenzando a invadir los sueños de ésta.

Entornó su malévola mirada cuando la muchacha comenzó a removerse en su cama y un destello de lujuria se asomó en sus hermosos ojos verdes cuando se percató que la ropa interior de la chica comenzaba a humedecerse.

\- Serás mía esta noche, Mizuno – dijo, al tiempo que se relamia los labios.

Hábilmente, el íncubo se montó sobre la peliazul que comenzaba a dar pequeños gemidos, producto de los sueños eróticos que el rubio provocaba en su subconsciente.

Se deslizó a través de su cuerpo, absorbiendo el aroma que de ella emanaba y llenaba sus sentidos, haciendo que su virilidad despertara.

La deseaba, la deseaba como a nunca nadie había deseado, aún más de lo que deseaba a Malachite.

\- Hábilmente, comenzó a pasar el dedo índice, que ahora estaba más largo de lo normal y tenía una uña larga y afilada sobre el sexo de la chica, aun cubierto por su ropa interior.

\- Taiki – gimió la peliazul, lo que llenó de ira a Ziocite.

\- ¡Tu eres mía! – gritó con voz espectral, lo que provocó que Amy despertara.

Al abrir los ojos, la muchacha ahogó un grito de terror al darse cuenta que Ziot se encontraba sobre ella, a punto de atacarla.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – exclamó ella aterrorizada

Pero él solo se limitó a brindarle una macabra sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojo escarlata y unos grandes y afilados cuernos salías de su frente.

\- Vas a ser mía y te voy a llevar conmigo directo al infierno.

* * *

Qué tal Bombones!

Ya estamos entrando a la recta final de este fic!

Como siempre, quiero darle las gracias a quienes han leido mi historia, así como a Blackbomberwoman sensei, Serenity Rose Kou y Liz Vara por dejarme sus reviews !

Tengo en Stand By Dulce Tentación, espero poder actualizarlo pronto :)

Nos leemos el próximo jueves, besos estelares! :*


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Nota de autor/disclaimer:** La gruta que representa el inframundo, así como la mención de que es bajo el océano y la manera en la que Taiki y Amy estan cautivos (en una enredadera) los tomé prestados del OVA y Manga Bride of Deimos. Por lo tanto, éstas características son propiedad de Etsuko Ikeda

* * *

El ruido de la gota de agua cayendo se hacía cada vez más persistente, lo que la ayudó a salir poco a poco de su estado de inconciencia.

Amy abrió los ojos pesadamente. Se sentía inexplicablemente cansada y tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible.

Subió la mirada y recorrió lentamente el lugar; se encontraba en una gruta, a una profundidad bastante enorme y considerando aquella gota que caía con persistencia, estaba bajo algún manto acuífero.

Pronto recordó lo que había pasado y con desesperación se dio cuenta que se encontraba atrapada en una espinosa enredadera que la inmovilizaba por completo a varios metros de distancia del suelo.

Esta vez no pudo evitar gritar, mientras se movía intentando liberarse.

\- Por más que lo intentes, no podrás liberarte – escuchó que unos pasos se dirigían hacia ella – Mi enredadera es muy fuerte.

La peliazul giró el rostro en dirección donde provenían aquellos pasos, descubriendo a Ziot, quien lucía como un chico normal.

El muchacho se plantó frente a ella, observándola detenidamente.

\- ¡Déjame ir! – gritó - ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Quién eres?

Por contestación, el rubio desplegó unas horrendas y gigantescas alas, que lo elevaron para quedar cara a cara con la muchacha.

Ziot la tomó de la mandíbula, enterrándole las largas y afiladas uñas, obligándola a que le sostuviera la mirada.

\- Soy tu peor pesadilla - siseó

Amy dejó escapar otro grito de terror, presa de pánico ante el peligro inminente.

 _TxA_

Taiki despertó sobresaltado, agitado y sudado. Acababa de tener una pesadilla.

Hizo a un lado la sábana y se calzó las sandalias, sin embargo, había otra cosa que lo inquietaba. Rápidamente, a su mente llegó el motivo de su inquietud: Amy Mizuno.

Algo había pasado con ella, estaba seguro, lo podía sentir en cada una de las fibras de su ser, por lo que, rápidamente y sin avisarle nada a sus hermanos, se vistió y salió volando por la ventana.

No le costó mucho tiempo en llegar al departamento de la muchacha. Le sorprendió ver la ventana abierta de par en par, y sin importarle nada, decidió entrar y asegurarse de que ella estaba bien.

Delicadamente descendió, haciendo contacto con el suelo de la habitación y recogiendo sus inmensas alas oscuras, cuando se percató de que la recamara estaba revuelta.

Una punzada de dolor se clavó en su pecho al recordar la misma escena, 200 años atrás, en la que había encontrado en similares situaciones la habitación de Josephine.

\- Amy – dijo dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cama, temiendo encontrar a la muchacha destrozada.

Para su alivio (y no), la cama estaba vacía.

El castaño recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar, tratando de observar algo que le indicara dónde se encontraba la chica. Pronto descubrió un largo cabello rubio, el cual se apresuró a tomar.

Una ira incontenible fue creciendo dentro de él mientras sus ojos se inyectaban de rojo escarlata.

\- ¡Ziocite! – rugió y salió disparado por la ventana.

 _TxA_

\- ¿Crees que Taiki ya haya descansado lo suficiente? – preguntó Seiya mientras movía vigorosamente una cucharilla en una taza de té.

\- Espero que sí. De todos modos, lo mejor será que lo dejemos descansar – respondió Yaten, quien tecleaba rápidamente en la lap top de su castaño hermano.

\- ¿Sabes que te ves muy intelectual así, con los lentes calados en la punta de la nariz y haciendo el trabajo de Taiki? – dijo pícaramente el pelinegro, mientras bebía de su té.

Al oír aquel comentario, el platinado giró lentamente la cabeza en dirección al chico peligro, horrorizado por lo que había escuchado.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Nada, solo un simple comentario.

\- ¡Me refiero al tono en que lo dijiste!

\- Seiya soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- ¡Por Caos Yaten! Relájate bro, tú no eres "mi tipo" y lo sabes – un brillo escarlata se apoderó de sus ojos.

\- Lo sé – el mismo brillo se apoderó ahora de las esmeraldas del platinado - pero me da miedo que se te peguen las mañas Ziocite.

\- ¡Por favor Yaten! Un macho como yo se acuesta con puras hermosas chicas – dijo un tanto soberbio – solo dije que te parecías a Taiki.

\- Alguien tenía que hacer su trabajo esta noche – el platinado se quitó los lentes y se talló los ojos - ¿por qué no vas a echarle un vistazo? Tú sabes, solo para asegurarnos de que sigue con vida.

El pelinegro asintió seriamente y dirigió sus pasos hacia la habitación de su hermano, mientras el platinado retomaba su labor.

\- ¡Yaten! – gritó Seiya desde la habitación de Taiki.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – respondió éste, quien alarmado ante el llamado de su hermano, se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación del castaño.

Seiya salió apresuradamente a su encuentro, deteniéndolo en la puerta.

\- ¡Taiki no está!

\- ¿Cómo que no está?

\- ¡No está! Él salió volando por la ventana.

 _TxA_

Amy estaba cansada y herida. Las espinas de la enredadera habían provocado pequeños rasguños en su piel, y el tratar de liberarse la había dejado exhausta.

Todo ese tiempo había estado pensando en Taiki, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que de una forma u otra, el castaño apareciera y la salvara de aquel ser. Pero aquello era imposible, ¿cómo Taiki podía saber dónde estaba?

Resignada, simplemente esperaba que algo ocurriera para poder salir de ahí.

A lo lejos comenzó a escuchar unos pasos que se dirigían hacia donde ella se encontraba, y cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que Taiki era el dueño de aquellos pasos.

\- ¡Taiki! – gritó ella, con una mezcla de júbilo y miedo.

\- ¡Amy! – el chico corrió hasta ella – Te voy a sacar de aquí.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste? Es muy peligroso Taiki, puede hacernos daño a ambos... el monstruo – decía espantada la peliazul

\- Todo va a estar bien Amy, te lo prometo.

\- ¿Por qué andas prometiendo cosas que no vas a cumplir? – escucharon la tenebrosa voz detrás de ellos.

El chico se giró para encarar aquel ser que salía de entre las sombras de aquella gruta perdida en algún lugar del océano.

Ziocite caminó hacia ellos, mostrando su verdadera forma, haciendo que el lugar retumbara con cada paso que daba.

\- No sabes el gusto que me da tenerte de vuelta en casa, Taiki – dijo sarcástico el rubio.

\- Te dije que no te le acercaras – el castaño tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- Taiki, ¿qué está pasando? – preguntó desconcertada Amy - ¿Conoces a éste demonio?

\- ¡No me digas que no le has dicho nada! – Ziocite soltó una carcajada – No puedo creer que le tuvieras más confianza a Josephine que a ella.

El chico lo miraba serio.

\- Taiki – suplicó la muchacha

\- Vamos Tai, muéstrale lo que eres en realidad, porque de todos modos, si pretendes rescatarla, con tu forma humana no lo lograrás.

Ziocite tenía razón. Solo mostrando su verdadera forma, podría rescatar a la chica, así que, no teniendo más remedio, se transformó.

La ropa desapareció, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Sus piernas se transformaron en patas de lobo y un taparrabo cubrió sus genitales. Su piel se volvió gris y su pecho se cubrió con una delgada capa de vello hisurto.

Taiki dobló su tamaño; sus manos se hicieron más grandes y sus uñas se volvieron unas afiladas garras. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas y un par de afilados cuernos creció en su frente.

El listón de su cabelló se soltó, dejándolo libre. Grandes alas se desplegaron en su espalda y una cola rematada en punta emergió detrás de él.

Su mirada violeta intenso ahora era rojo escarlata.

Ahí estaba Taiki, el íncubo, el demonio, frente a ellos.

Con mirada melancólica encaró a Amy, quien lo veía con horror.

\- Amy, perdóname – dijo él lastimosamente.

Ziocite volvió a soltar otra estrepitosa carcajada

\- ¡Ahí tienes al hombre del que te enamoraste Amy Mizuno! En realidad es uno de los mios. Somos de la misma raza y lo único que quería era aprovecharse de ti.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! – gritó el castaño

\- ¡Si no fuera verdad, hubieras confiado en ella! – espetó el rubio – ¿Y sabes por qué no te lo dijo? – se dirigió a Amy – Porque a ti no te ama como amó a Josephine.

\- ¡Taiki! – gritó Amy, comenzando a llorar amargamente

\- ¡Cállate! – el castaño voló hacia la chica, intentando consolarla – Amy por favor, déjame explicarte.

\- ¡Qué me vas a explicar! ¡Que me enamoré de un íncubo! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Porque no confiaba en ti – interrumpió Ziocite – A Josephine si se lo dijo – comentó inocentemente mientras miraba sus uñas.

La pareja volvió la mirada hacia el íncubo que se encontraba en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tampoco te platicó de ella? ¡Ay Taiki que bárbaro eres! ¿Así pretendías conquistarla? Bien pequeña, yo te platicaré quién era Josephine Lemoine

 _TxA_

Seiya y Yaten se encontraban parados a la orilla de la playa. Sentían como el agua tocaba sus pies, empujada por el suave oleaje.

\- ¿Crees que haya ido hacia allá? – preguntó el platinado.

\- Es lo más seguro. La habitación de Mizuno era un desastre, así que lo más probable es que Ziocite se la haya llevado.

\- Eso es peligroso para Taiki.

\- Lo sé.

\- Pero, ¿cómo es posible que esta vez supiera lo que estaba pasando?

\- Porque a pesar de lo que creímos todo este tiempo, el vínculo de nuestro hermano con la chica francesa no era tan fuerte como el que tiene con Amy. Ella misma lo guió.

\- Y entonces, ¿Qué haremos?

\- Apoyarlo, como siempre lo hemos hecho.

Los chicos se encararon y asintieron al mismo tiempo, mientras se introducían al agua, donde caminaron hasta desaparecer.

 _TxA_

\- Oh si, la hermosa Josephine. Una chica francesa que le robó el corazón a nuestro amigo aquí presente en París de 1745 – comenzó a relatar Ziocite – se suponía que ella iba a ser su víctima, como tu, querida, pero terminó enamorándose de ella – hizo un gesto romántico de burla ante la mirada de odio del castaño – el cuento de hadas entre el demonio y la chica se acabó cuando alguien la asesinó y lo peor de todo es que nuestro Romeo no pudo salvarla – dijo con desprecio.

Taiki simplemente miraba el suelo, sintiéndose adolorido ante aquél recuerdo.

\- Y ahora, se enamoró de ti. Aunque, déjame decirte que solo te había buscado porque la energía vital que tenía de reserva se le estaba acabando y necesitaba alimentarse de alguien – agregó con malicia.

\- Taiki, ¿eso es cierto? – preguntó afligida la chica

\- Amy perdóname. Al principio sí, te busqué para alimentarme, pero no sé en qué momento me enamoré de ti y no pude hacerlo – el castaño acariciaba tiernamente el rostro consternado de la peliazul – por eso intenté alejarte de mí, porque no quería que te sucediera nada malo como a ella, pero este parásito malnacido hijo del averno – Taiki dijo aquello con ira total, dirigiéndose velozmente hacia Ziocite.

\- No tan rápido – Ziocite lo atrapó en una de sus enredaderas – a pesar de tus esfuerzos no la pudiste poner a salvo, ¿no?

\- ¡Te advertí que no te le acercaras, que no la lastimaras! – Taiki se removía entre las ramas de aquella rama infernal.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¡Estás débil! Además, ¿Por qué no le cuentas a tu damisela que eres un completo inepto al no poder descubrir jamás al asesino de la francesita? – el rubio hizo un gesto afeminado – Aunque, pensándolo bien, por ser tus últimos minutos de vida querido Taiki, te diré quién la mató.

Y acercándose al oído del castaño, susurró fríamente

\- Yo maté a Josephine.

* * *

Hola!

Se imaginaban que Ziocite era el asesino de Josephine? :O Apuesto a que si.

Taiki ha mostrado su forma demoniaca, ¿se lo pueden imaginar así? Debo decir que sigue siendo igual de guapote, solo que con esas características, no quiero que piensen que es un monstruo feo :p y la misma fisonomía aplica a Ziocite, Seiya y Yaten, cada uno con sus respectivos tonos de cabello.

Sé que prometí que ya no habría yaoi, pero no pude evitar caer en la tentación de poner ese mini mini diálogo con tintes yaoisescos (ese termino existe? xD) entre los hermanos muajajaja 3:)

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y creo que es el penultimo, digo creo porque aun no termino el capitulo 9 y no se que pueda pasar xD y obvio, aun faltan muchas cosas por aclarar y saber, como por qué Ziocite mató a la chica francesa, cómo Taiki salvará a Amy y si ella lo rechazará o no, ah! y tambien falta el lemon que tengo preparado ;)

Gracias a quienes me han leido y gracias a Blackbomberwoman sensei, Serenity Rose Kou y Bombón Kou por sus reviews y a Rossy Kou por su comentario vía FB.

No se olviden pasar por mi página en FB, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou!

Nos leemos el prox jueves para el capitulo fina (espero) de éste fic! Besos estelares!


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **ADVERTENCIA: contiene lemon y violencia moderada**

Una oleada de rabia se apoderó poco a poco de su cuerpo al escuchar aquella confesión.

Durante décadas, Taiki había estado atormentado preguntándose quién y por qué habían matado a su amada, sin imaginarse que el asesino había sido Ziocite y ahora, con la mano en la cintura y su sonrisa burlona, le decía descaradamente que él era el autor de tan terrible crimen.

\- ¿¡Cómo pudiste!? – gritó lleno de dolor el castaño, mientras se removía entre la enredadera, lo que provocó que las espinas de la planta se comenzaran a clavar en su piel.

\- No era mi intención hacerlo – respondió el rubio, disfrutando el dolor de Taiki – pero las cosas se me salieron de control. ¿Cómo pudiste aguantar tanto sin tomarla? La hubieras visto, parecía una puta, gozando y gimiendo.

Ante aquel comentario, Taiki se soltó de las ramas que lo apresaban y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Ziocite, pero éste, con un hábil movimiento, lo proyectó contra una de las paredes de la gruta, enredándolo de nuevo con sus mortales ramas.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan imbécil? – dijo Ziocite, acercándose a él - ¿Cómo es posible que Taiki Kou, el genio, el de gran jerarquía, no pudiera darse cuenta que su damisela le pertenecía a otro?

El íncubo se acercó al castaño, tomándolo de la mandíbula y enterrando sus largas y filosas uñas

\- Josephine me pertenecía desde hacía tiempo, ¿es que jamás la notaste diferente?

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Se encontraban en el Jardin des Tuileries, lugar donde podían verse fácilmente sin que las personas pensaran mal de ellos, ya que era un espacio público._

 _Marie, la nana, los vigilaba desde lejos._

 _Taiki tomó la mano de la jovencita, llevándola a sus labios, para después, acercarse a su rostro y depositar un beso en los rosados labios, pero ella se opuso._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el castaño, sorprendido de aquella actitud_

 _\- Nada – respondió ella evasiva_

 _\- Llevas días portándote así conmigo, ¿te encuentras bien?_

 _Josephine se mordió un labio, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Cómo podría confesarle que llevaba noches soñando con otro hombre que le hacía el amor? ¿Cómo podría decirle al amor de su vida que esos sueños se hacían cada vez más reales y era despertaba por sus propios gemidos y orgasmos? La muchacha simplemente se sonrojo al pensar en ello y levantó la vista hacia los hermosos ojos violetas que la miraban con profundo amor._

 _\- Si Taiki, estoy perfectamente bien_

 _\- Recuerda que si algo te llegara a suceder, puedes llamarme_

 _\- ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si no sé dónde encontrarte_

 _\- Cuándo necesites ayuda, solo di mi nombre – le dijo él, sosteniéndole las manos._

 _\- Taiki – dijo ella, con los ojos cristalinos_

 _\- No, ese no es – e inclinándose al oído de la chica, éste le susurró su verdadero nombre._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

El castaño abrió mucho los ojos al recordar aquello, comprendiendo por fin el por qué Josephine actuaba de manera tan extraña, ¿cómo había sido tan ciego?

Al ver su expresión, Ziocite soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- ¡Tú eras el que la tenía perturbada! – gritó Taiki, mientras su carne era masacrada con las punzantes espinas.

\- La muy estúpida se entregó a mí, por eso no te diste cuenta de nada – volvió a reir – ¿puedes creerlo? – Ziocite se dirigió a Amy – no fue capaz de salvar a su gran amor, ¿Qué te hace pensar que a ti si te va a salvar, querida?

Amy miraba con ojos tristes a Taiki, quien se encontraba ensangrentado e igual de imposibilitado como ella, mientras sus ojos reflejaban rabia y dolor.

El rubio voló hasta donde se encontraba Amy, quien, suspendido en el aire, tomó por la mandíbula el rostro de la peliazul.

\- ¿Al menos te dijo su verdadero nombre?

La chica desvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el castaño, quien miraba aquella escena, bufando al sentirse impotente.

\- No – respondió ella, sin quitar la vista de Taiki

Ziocite volvió a soltar una estrepitosa carcajada, mientras se separaba de Amy

\- ¡Ay Romeo! ¿Por qué no le dices de una vez a esta mujer que jamás la amaste ni la amarás como a Josephine Lemoine? – gritó

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! Amy yo te amo, ¡perdóname!

\- ¡Si la amaras de verdad, la hubieras protegido y le hubieras contado todo! A Josephine le dijo que era un íncubo, a ella le dijo su verdadero nombre y tan la sigue amando que mira cómo se puso después de que le dijera que yo la maté – señaló el rubio, mientras las mejillas de Amy eran surcadas por las lágrimas – observa ahora como acabo con ella – dijo malévolamente.

Ziocite desnudó a la peliazul por completo. Haciendo un movimiento de su mano, las enredaderas que apresaban a la chica se movieron, abriéndole las piernas, y entonces el rubio introdujo su cabeza entre ellas.

Al sentir aquello, la peliazul soltó un desgarrador grito, mitad de horror, mitad de repugnancia, al tiempo que no podía evitar arquear el cuerpo al sentir la viperina y viscosa lengua de aquel engendro envolver su clítoris y recorrer su vagina.

El rubio íncubo movía con frenesí la lengua, bebiendo el néctar que manaba de Amy mientras apresaba fuertemente los glúteos de ésta, haciéndola sangrar.

Taiki se removía desesperado en su prisión, tratando de romper aquellas ramas que no permitían salvar a la chica; si hubiera estado en buenas condiciones, habría sido muy fácil romperlas.

Ziocite hundía más y más su lengua, excitándose con los gritos de la muchacha, cuando un frio golpe que pronto se tornó caliente lo proyectó lejos de Amy, haciéndolo aullar de dolor. Aturdido, el rubio se incorporó, observando a sus atacantes.

\- Vaya vaya – dijo, mientras su ahora afeminada figura se alzaba – parece que tenemos una bella reunión. Hola Seiya, hola Yaten – al mencionar el nombre del platinado, un destello de lujuria se asomó en sus ojos.

\- Qué tal Ziocite. Es una lástima que si esto era una reunión, no hayamos recibido una invitación – contestó sarcástico el pelinegro.

Con cara de desagrado y repugnancia ante los comentarios de Ziocite, Yaten se dirigió hacia su hermano para liberarlo, mientras Seiya volaba hacia Amy para ayudarla.

\- ¿Ustedes también? – preguntó horrorizada la chica

\- Tranquila, nosotros somos del bando de Taiki. Jamás te lastimaríamos – respondió Seiya mientras rompía algunas ramas.

\- ¡No la toques! – gritó histérico el rubio - ¡Sirvientes ataquen!

En ese instante, cientos de demonios menores antropomorfos aparecieron para atacar a los íncubos que intentaban rescatar a la chica, mientras Taiki, recuperado con las fuerzas que su platinado hermano le había dado, voló furioso contra Ziocite, atacándolo.

\- ¡Maldito! ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¡¿Qué te he hecho?! – gritó el castaño, mientras le rompía el labio al rubio

\- ¿Qué me has hecho? – Ziocite escupió sangre - ¡Tienes una mayor jerarquía que yo cuando tu naturaleza ni siquiera es la de un demonio! Yo soy hijo de Caos y Lilith*, jamás he sido humano, pero tú – lo señaló con índice de fuego - ¿ya se te olvidó cómo te convertiste?

Taiki lo miraba perplejo; después de tantos milenios, ya casi no recordaba lo que lo había condenado.

\- Por la maldita expresión de tu rostro, veo que no lo recuerdas. Permíteme refrescarte la memoria – Ziocite sonreía malévolamente – cometiste tres pecados mortales, querido, tres más un bonus que no te permitieran entrar a la Gloria. Incesto, fratricidio doble y suicido. Dime, ¿qué se siente fornicar con tu hermana gemela? Era como muy pervertido hacerlo con tu reflejo, ¿no?

El castaño abrió mucho los ojos; había pasado tanto tiempo que había preferido borrar de su mente aquél suceso ocurrido en la antigua Roma D.C.

Talía, su hermosa hermana gemela idéntica a él. No sabía cómo había pasado todo, simplemente ambos se enamoraron y se hicieron amantes. Tiempo después. Talía descubrió con horror que estaba embarazada y como sabía que aquello era pecado, le pidió a Taiki que la matara. El castaño, desesperado por el sufrimiento de su hermana, decidió ahogarla, matando con ello al fruto de aquél amor prohibido, para después, al no poder con el sentimiento de culpa, colgarse de un árbol.

Lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los rojizos ojos. Era cierto, lo había olvidado, había olvidado el dolor de matar a su hermana, a quien amaba con locura y asesinar a su propio hijo – sobrino.

Taiki se abalanzó contra Ziocite, golpeándolo fuertemente.

\- ¡No tenías derecho a esto! ¡No lo tenías! – aulló de dolor el castaño

\- ¡Claro que sí! Tu no eres de mi estirpe, no tienes mi linaje, ¿crees que es justo que un humano sea de rango mayor que yo, un Hijo de Caos? No lo creo.

 _TxA_

\- ¿Crees que Caos se enoje por matar a sus sirvientes? – preguntó Seiya a Yaten, mientras aplastaba a los demonios menores

\- No lo creo. Las reglas dicen que un demonio de menor jerarquía no debe revelarse contra un superior. Por eso no ha intervenido entre Taiki y Ziocite – respondió el platinado, mientras aplastaba a otros más.

\- ¡Mira! – señaló el pelinegro – Creo que Taiki está en problemas

\- Así parece. Pero nosotros no podemos meternos. Esa es su batalla y debe librarla solo.

 _TxA_

\- Estúpido – dijo Ziocite mientras pateaba a Taiki, quien ya estaba muy débil de nuevo – hagas lo que hagas, no podrás salvarla y yo obtendré mi venganza.

Dejando al castaño malherido, el rubio voló de nuevo hacia Amy, quien tenía un brazo libre con el cual luchaba para zafarse. Cuando lo vio acercarse, abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizada.

\- Te dije que no te iba a salvar – dijo el íncubo, al tiempo que su miembro se mostraba completamente erecto – y es hora de que consuma mi venganza de una buena vez.

Bruscamente, Ziocite rompió las ramas que apresaban las piernas de la peliazul y las colocó sobre su cadera, dispuesto a penetrarla. Amy gritaba con todas sus fuerzas ante el inminente ataque, pero antes de que el íncubo lograra siquiera rozarla, una espada atravesó su estómago.

El rubio miro horrorizado el brilloso metal ahora manchado con su sangre, mientras soltaba a la muchacha y se proyectaba al suelo.

Taiki, sucio, pegajoso y cansado, había logrado reunir todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para invocar La espada de la Creación, la cual él custodiaba y era por eso que tenía una alta jerarquía, y con ella, matar a Ziocite.

Después de esto, se dirigió hacia Amy para liberarla.

\- Y yo te dije que te salvaría – intentó esbozar una sonrisa, mientras tomaba delicadamente a la chica en brazos.

\- Gracias – respondió ella, un tanto en estado de shock

\- Te sacaré de aquí.

Y con la chica en brazos, Taiki se dirigió a la salida de la caverna, seguido por sus hermanos.

 _TxA_

Ziocite respiraba con dificultad, mientras que los demonios a su servicio perecían inmediatamente. Sabía que pronto se acercaba su fin.

Alzó la mirada hacia lo más alto del lugar y vio a Malachite, quien estuvo atento a todo lo ocurrido.

\- Malachite, mi amor… - dijo el rubio con dificultad, mientras extendía una mano hacia el platinado.

Malachite, general del primer ejército de Caos, lo miraba fría y despectivamente, mientras, a su lado, se materializaba una figura femenina.

Con ojos burlones, Kakyuu miró al moribundo mientras abrazaba al hermoso macho platinado y se fundía con él en un ardiente beso, para después desaparecer, dejando a un destrozado Ziocite quien, al instante murió, llevándose como único recuerdo la traición de su gran amor.

 _TxA_

Los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a percibirse cuando Taiki, con Amy en brazos, emergía del mar, y detrás de él, Yaten y Seiya; los tres chicos presentaban su forma humana.

Apenas tocó tierra firme, el castaño cayó de hinojos, depositando a la chica en el suelo, para después desplomarse en la playa.

\- ¡Taiki! – la muchacha gateo hacia el chico, sin atreverse a tocarlo.

\- Amy – dijo él con dificultad, mientras giraba el rostro hacia la peliazul.

\- Creo que es mejor dejarlos solos y buscarles un poco de ropa antes de que los humanos empiecen a aparecer por la playa – susurró Yaten a Seiya, y se retiraron del lugar.

\- Amy – las lágrimas surcaron las mejillas de Taiki – te he hecho mucho daño. No debí… perdóname.

\- Taiki – Amy lloraba, mientras acariciaba el enmarañado cabello castaño

\- Ya no me queda mucho tiempo. Mi energía se está agotando, pero quiero que sepas, que te amo con toda la intensidad de las estrellas del firmamento, aquél que jamás podré pisar – el castaño alzó su mano, acariciando el rostro de la chica – te amo Amy, te amo como jamás me imaginé amar a alguien – un rictus de dolor cruzó su cara.

\- ¡No Taiki! Por favor no me dejes

\- Para sobrevivir debo alimentarme, y no estoy dispuesto hacerlo, perdóname

La chica tomó al castaño y recostó su cabeza sobre sus piernas, para después, lentamente, acercar sus labios a los de él.

Taiki respondió aquél beso, mientras sentía como la energía comenzaba a fluir en él, por lo que, poco a poco, fue profundizándose aquel encuentro.

\- Si para que estés conmigo debo alimentarte, así lo haré – jadéo la peliazul, recuperando el aliento – pero no quiero perderte. Te amo Taiki Kou.

\- Y yo a ti Amy Mizuno – respondió el chico, más recuperado.

\- ¿Me dirás tu verdadero nombre?

\- Algún día, tal vez, lo haga –

Y volvieron a fundirse en un romántico beso, mientras el sol comenzaba a brillar en todo su esplendor.

* * *

*Lilith: primera mujer de Adán, expulsada del paraiso. Madre de los íncubos y súcubos

 **Nota de autor:** A Taiki ya no le quedaban fuerzas para lograr que su ropa aparecia al transformarse en humano, por lo que llegó desnudo a la playa. Seiya y Yaten si traían ropa al momento de tocar tierra.


	11. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 **ADVERTENCIA: contiene lemon**

 _Tokio, Japón, época actual._

Caminaba presurosamente por las calles de la ciudad, ahora envuelta en una vorágine de personas que iban y venían, cada una metida en sus propios problemas sin prestarle atención.

Ya no le importaba si caminaba, ya no renegaba en hacer algo primitivo como eso. Lo único que quería era llegar.

Alcanzó la esquina de la intersección número 8, deteniéndose. Alzó la mirada hacia el piso número 5 de aquel edificio de apartamentos y sonrió.

Ya no sentía aquella angustia de 270 años atrás, aunque supiera que aquella escena se estaba repitiendo.

Sabía que ella estaba ahí, fuera de peligro, esperándolo. Cruzó la calle y entró al inmueble.

\- ¡Voy! – gritó ella cuando escuchó sonar el timbre, apresurándose a abrirle.

Al verlo, sonrió. Taiki se veía muy apuesto, enfundado en ese traje negro con la corbata violeta que hacía juego con sus ojos. Le llevaba un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas.

\- Te ves preciosa Amy – dijo el castaño, mientras apreciaba la figura de la bella muchacha que lo recibía, portando un vestido negro de encaje a media pierna y manga tres cuartos.

\- Muchas gracias – respondió la chica un poco sonrojada, mientras le daba un fugaz beso

\- Traje esto para ti, espero te gusten – el muchacho extendió el ramo

\- Gracias, son muy bonitas. Las pondré en agua.

Taiki entró al departamento y se sentó mientras Amy iba a la cocina a poner las flores en agua y a servir la cena.

Como la doctora Mizuno haría guardia esa noche, la peliazul aprovechó la ocasión para invitar a cenar a su ahora novio y celebrar su recién iniciada relación.

A la luz de las velas, ambos chicos disfrutaron los deliciosos manjares preparados por la misma chica, aunque, a Taiki, la comida humana no le sirviera de nada; necesitaba otro tipo de alimento.

Una vez comieron, platicaron, rieron y brindaron, Amy se levantó de la mesa, mirando intensamente a Taiki.

Éste, al darse cuenta de aquello, rápidamente se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, tomándola de los hombros.

\- Taiki – dijo ella casi en un gemido – te amo

\- Y yo a ti, Amy – respondió él, acercándose lentamente a sus labios.

La chica cerró los ojos, mientras rodeaba el cuello del muchacho y disfrutaba aquel beso que iba incrementando de intensidad.

Taiki la rodeo de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. Necesitaba sentirla cerca, sentir que eso era real.

Con un rápido movimiento, la tomó en brazos, y sin dejar de besarla, se dirigió a su habitación, la cual conocía a la perfección.

Ya en el lugar, el castaño la depositó en la cama, mientras sus hábiles manos recorrían su espalda y aprisionaban sus glúteos. Amy soltó un leve gemido, dando permiso al íncubo que continuara su labor.

Taiki bajó lentamente el cierre del vestido, dejando al descubierto la tersa piel que no dudó en recorrer con suaves y húmedos besos.

Semidesnuda, la peliazul trató de controlarse un poco, y procedió ahora a desnudar a su amante, dejándolo en ropa interior y apreciando el bien moldeado cuerpo.

Entornando los ojos, presa del creciente deseo que ahora se apoderaba de su cuerpo, Taiki volvió a tomar el control de la situación, quitando el estorboso brasier, para después tomar delicadamente entre sus dedos los rozados pezones y pellizcarlos ligeramente.

Amy soltó un gemido, mientras un leve sonrojo cubría su rostro. Taiki sonrió al mirar aquello y acercó sus labios a los rosados botones. Saboreándolos alternadamente, el castaño sintió como su instinto se apoderaba cada vez más de su cuerpo, al tiempo que masajeaba y succionaba con fuerza los pechos de la muchacha.

El chico la tomó con un solo brazo y la colocó sobre sus piernas, de frente a él, mientras sus dedos hábilmente viajaban hacia su entrepierna y hacían a un lado la ropa interior, hundiéndose en la húmeda intimidad.

Al sentir aquello, Amy enterró el rostro en el cuello del castaño, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, disfrutando de aquel encuentro.

\- Ya estas lista – dijo él con voz ronca

\- Si – respondió ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

No podía más. Necesitaba hacerla suya en ese instante en el que aún le quedaba un poco de raciocinio. Quería hacerle el amor siendo él, un "humano", y no siendo un demonio.

Aunque su aspecto físico no cambiara al tomarla, Taiki no deseaba que su instinto animal fuera el que tomara el control de la situación; quería que lo viera con los ojos violeta, y no rojo escarlata.

El chico la recostó dulcemente, mientras marcaba un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta el vientre bajo, aspirando profundo el aroma que Amy destilaba.

Lentamente, Taiki bajo las bragas de Amy, disfrutando como estas rozaban la piel de sus piernas.

El chico se mordió un labio al ver a la chica completamente desnuda, por lo que procedió a besar las piernas de la muchacha, mientras Amy cerraba los ojos, dejándose atender.

Sin querer, Taiki rozó una de las heridas que Ziocite había infringido en ella al momento de atacarla, lo que lo hizo endurecer el gesto. Tan solo de recordar que ese malnacido había probado a su novia, hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

\- ¿Aún te duele? – preguntó serio

\- No, ya no.

El muchacho la volteó suavemente boca abajo, observando de lleno las marcas. _"Si tan solo pudiera borrarlas"_ pensó, al tiempo que las besaba devotamente.

Acto seguido, levantó la cadera de Amy, de manera que le permitiera tener libre acceso a sus partes íntimas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, hundió su lengua en la tibia calidez, mientras la peliazul arqueaba el cuerpo y gemía su nombre, apretando fuertemente las sábanas.

Con suaves movimientos, Taiki libaba el néctar de Amy, disfrutando el delicioso sabor de la muchacha, recorriendo cada uno de sus pliegues y succionando su clítoris.

Jadeando, el castaño se incorporó para observar a la hermosa chica que ahora se volteaba boca arriba, yaciendo completamente a su merced, y entonces, comprendió que todo su sufrimiento ahora era recompensado.

Tal vez jamás pudiera ser absuelto de su condena y pudiera pisar la Gloria, pero ahora, ya no sería un alma en pena.

Su infierno sería menos doloroso, pues comprendía que había tenido que vivir aquello, primero con su hermana Talía y luego con Josephine, para poder llegar hasta ella, para poder descubrir que el verdadero amor si existía, ya que, de otra manera, él y Amy jamás hubieran podido coincidir.

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó tiernamente el chico

\- Si

\- Amy si haces esto, no podrás estar con nadie más. Me pertenecerás, y aunque no sea por voluntad mía, serás mi único alimento. Así funcionan mis leyes.

\- El día de la playa te lo dije – la peliazul se incorporó – y te lo repito ahora. Si debo de alimentarte para que te quedes conmigo, entonces que así sea.

Taiki mostró una media sonrisa. Ella lo amaba, aun conociendo su verdadera naturaleza.

Tomándola en brazos, la beso apasionadamente para volver a recostarla. Se quitó la ropa interior y se situó entre sus piernas.

Susurrándole palabras de amor, Taiki entró en ella, despacio, mientras ella se aferraba a él, llorando de dolor.

El muchacho bebía sus lágrimas mientras continuaba, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro. Una vez que el dolor pasó y ella se acostumbró a él, comenzó a mecerse.

Lentamente, Taiki entraba y salía, haciendo que Amy comenzara a disfrutar. Pronto, ganó velocidad, convirtiendo todo aquello en una vorágine de placer.

Siguieron por largo rato, cada vez más rápido, disfrutando de ser uno solo. Amy condenándose por volverse amante de un íncubo y Taiki alimentándose por primera vez después de 270 años hasta que el orgasmo los alcanzó a ambos, gritando sus nombres al unísono.

Taiki se desplomó sobre Amy, jadeando, disfrutando como las paredes vaginales se contraían alrededor de su miembro, al tiempo que la chica se aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo.

\- Maker – susurró él a su oído

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mi verdadero nombre… es Maker.

 _FIN_

* * *

Hola!

Tarde pero seguro! Espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leerme.

Muchas gracias a Serenity Rose Kou, Blackbomberwoman sensei, Bombón Kou, Liz Vara, Kamisumi Shirohoshi y Gumimegume por sus reviews y a Rossy Kou por sus comentarios vía Facebook.

No se olviden darle like a mi fan page! Me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou

Nos leemos en **Dulce tentación** , bonita noche Bombones! Besos estelares!


End file.
